


Tous les coups sont permis entre la France et l'Italie

by Akebonomimichan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 09:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: France et Italie s'entendent sur de nombreux sujets culturels. Tous ? Non ! Le domaine du sport fait exception. Feliciano a provoqué Francis dans un duel par équipes en escrime. Par fierté, France répond au défi et embarque avec lui quatre de ses régions pour l'affrontement. (les OC régionaux ont reçu une autorisation de sortie de la part de leur maîtresse Aristo Barjo).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tous les coups sont permis !
> 
> Entre la France et l'Italie.
> 
> C'est parti pour une rencontre sportive entre la France et l'Italie.
> 
> Aristo-barjo m'a généreusement prêté certains de ses OC Régionaux. Donc Merci à elle ! Sans eux, ce ne serait pas pareil.
> 
> J'ai aussi emprunté Limousin au passage, ce qui n'était pas prévu : Arnault (et pardon, Aristo, il ne sera pas rendu en l'état exact où tu me l'as prêté) et les autres non plus, en fin de compte. Pardon.
> 
> Disclaimers : Hetalia appartient toujours à son créateur Hidekaz Himaruya et les OC Régionnaux et îles d'Italie (Bretagne, Corse, Basse-Normandie, Poitou-Charentes, Sardaigne et Sicile) à Aristo Barjo.
> 
> Je parle d'escrime (je précise les règles, ne vous inquiétez pas). Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas ce merveilleux sport de combat, il faut savoir que la France et l'Italie sont en rude compétition pour avoir la place de leader olympique.
> 
> Si voulez du sport et du spectacle, regardez les France/Italie d'avant les années 2000 (c'est génial ! Après le règlement a changé à cause du comportement assez particulier des joueurs T_T. C'est vraiment dommage parce que les Italiens et les Français assuraient le show. Oui, je ne parle pas d'escrime artistique, je parle de l'escrime, le sport, si, si !).
> 
> Note importante : J'exagère évidemment la situation de l'escrime franco-italienne et je l'adapte aux personnages. Le tout est de vous faire rire et de vous faire découvrir ce sport.
> 
> Avertissement : Il y a beaucoup d'insultes et de menaces dans cet one-shot ainsi que de la violence physique, ce qui est loin des valeurs du sport et de la réalité. Je vous ai choisi le tournoi à l'épée, car les règles sont plus simples que pour les autres armes. On peut dire que c'est une crack-fic, vu le nombre de conneries qui s'enchaînent. J'ai dû découper le one-shot en plusieurs chapitres parce qu'elles s'enchaînent beaucoup trop.
> 
> Couples : Yaoi et sous-entendu de yaoi.

Francis balaya du regard ses régions qui faisaient monumentalement la gueule. La réunion s'était plutôt mal passée et avait été écourtée, parce qu'elles avaient toutes décidées d'un commun accord de faire grève ce jour-là. La réforme territoriale ne leur plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Même le nouvel arrangement ne leur convenait pas ! La majorité des couples râlait pour la forme. Leurs réticences s'envoleront une fois réunis. Du moins, Francis l'espérait. Des ménages à trois ne fonctionnaient pas pour des raisons évidentes de jalousie. Pour certains il y avait un intrus dans leur couple et, pour les intrus, ils avaient l'impression de tenir constamment la chandelle pour les deux autres. Ce n'étaient que des problèmes personnels, rien d'insurmontable. Les seuls véritablement heureux étaient Auvergne et Rhône-Alpes ils l'étaient tellement qu'ils ne se souciaient de personnes. Pour ces deux-là, Francis était convaincu que c'était pour le mieux. Ils seraient ensembles quoi qu'il arrive. Quant à ceux qui restaient semblables à auparavant, ils préféraient ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux et donc se taisaient. Même Bretagne et Corse se la fermaient, c'était pour dire.

Leur grosse bouderie immature tombait mal.

Francis avait besoin de deux ou trois de ses représentants pour une rencontre diplomatique très délicate avec l'Italie. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de tirer à la courte paille ceux qu'il obligerait à l'accompagner. L'honneur de la France était pourtant en jeu, il avait besoin de régions motivées pour l'assister.

« Hum… On va arrêter de parler politique pour aujourd'hui. »

Silence de mort.

Francis se dit qu'il les préférait dissipés. Il allait de toute façon bientôt les rendre complètement indisciplinés. Ce n'était qu'une question de secondes.

« J'ai eu un entretien téléphonique avec Signore Feliciano Vargas…»

Panique totale à bord. Enfin, pas totale… A contrario de son flegme habituel, Poitou-Charentes était visiblement enchanté. Le roux-blond-brun au long manteau noir avait un sourire très flippant de trois mètres de large.

« … j'ai pas fini !, se plaint Francis. Comme vous vous en doutez, nous allons faire une rencontre sportive.

\- Magnifique ! Je vais les éclater, les fracasser et les faire pleurer comme les grandes chochottes qu'ils sont ! Ils vont ramper, terrassés, sous les jupes de Rome !, se réjouit Edmond, avant de partir dans un rire tonitruant de grand sadique.

\- T'as qu'à y aller tout seul pour représenter la France, Francis !, s'écria Christian, quand Poitou-Charentes eut fini de s'esclaffer, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de sa part. Je ne veux pas le voir !

\- Seulement, c'est une rencontre par équipes. Je ne peux pas me présenter seul au rendez-vous. »

Ses régions, sauf Edmond toujours sur son petit nuage, eurent chacun un regard de tueurs. Francis pu interpréter l'ambiance générale par : « Pourquoi as-tu accepté, bougre d'âne, sans nous consulter au préalable ? Tu as au moins négocié les termes de la rencontre, triple idiot ? Je vais t'étriper ! »

« Feli chéri m'a provoqué ! Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer cet affront ! »

En le disant, Francis se rendit compte que cette excuse mille fois répétée sonnait comme s'il se faisait avoir comme à chaque fois par la rhétorique italienne.

« Escrime, tournoi à l'épée par équipes, il me faut deux titulaires et, au moins, un remplaçant, dit rapidement Francis avant que ses régions râlent au son du mot escrime. Qui se porte volont… ?

\- MOI, hurla Edmond en levant la main. MOI, MOI, MOI ! Je veux être titulaire ! Je ne ferai pas honte à la France ! Je prouverai à tous qu'on peut battre à plates coutures les Italiens ! France, choisis-moi ! Je veux aller les massacrer, les réduire en miettes, n'en faire plus que des loques… »

Edmond se fit bâillonner par Limousin avant de pouvoir continuer sur sa lancée.

« A part Edmond tu viendras, ne t'inquiètes pas, ne mords pas Arnault qui veut bien avoir la gentillesse de m'accompagner ? »

Ah, aucun ne desserrait les dents… Francis allait devoir employer les grands moyens… Un petit brun insulaire explosa tout de même, avant que sa métropole ne fasse virevolter des roses de partout.

« Non, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'accepter un tournoi d'escrime avec eux ! Là, où ils sont les plus balèzes !, s'énerva Christian.

\- Pour le challenge apporté. Il nous faut maintenir le prestige de la France dans l'un de ses domaines de prédilection. Nous devons défendre notre honneur par l'épée et le sang… »

A la mention de liquide vital italien répandu, Edmond lâcha enfin la main d'Arnault pour approuver.

« …Nous devons apporter de la joie à nos concitoyens en démontrant que nous sommes les plus forts… »

Francis eut un léger sourire avant de continuer, pour piéger Christian dans ses filets.

« … que nous sommes plus forts que ses lopettes italiennes. Si nous refusons, nous nous ferons passer pour des lâches et pour des plus grands pleutres que Feliciano !

\- Jamais de la vie !, hurla Christian. Je viens !

\- Tu t'es fait avoir comme un con, chantonna Stefan, un petit roux breton qui aurait mieux fait de continuer de se la fermer, mais c'était trop lui demander après autant de silence forcené.

\- Christian, île de beauté chérie, je te donne l'insigne honneur de choisir notre remplaçant qui va s'ennuyer sur les bancs et supporter le remplaçant italien sans pouvoir le cogner !, enchaîna Francis, toujours aussi fort en négociations.

\- Ce sera Stefan !, dit Christian emporté dans son élan.

\- Quoi ? Mais t'es malade ! Je ne veux pas venir ! J'ai d'autres choses à faire.

\- Adjugé, décida Francis.

\- France ! Je vais te bousiller les couilles ! Corse, ne crois pas que tu vas réchapper à ma colère.

\- Tu sais manier Escalibur, donc tu sais tenir une épée d'escrime ! Je veux gagner contre les Italiens, se justifia Corse.

\- Pas grave. Tu vas prendre pour cette trahison ! »

Là, Francis devait intervenir s'il voulait participer et avoir des escrimeurs en bon état de fonctionnement.

« Oh, j'ai oublié. Il nous faut aussi un arbitre à notre solde qui se fera vraiment chier à maintenir l'ordre dans ce tournoi. Stefan, tu peux le désigner ! Fais-toi plaisir !

\- Demi-Normandie vient avec nous !, hurla Stefan.

\- Mais lui aussi, il est con !, chantonna Christian.

\- Comment ? Mais je n'y connais rien en cure-dents !, s'étonna Léan qui ne pensait vraiment pas être sollicité pour un tournoi à l'épée.

\- Tu aurais pu choisir quelqu'un de plus soudoyable, se plaint Christian. On ne va jamais gagner si Léan arbitre le match. Quelle est la composition de l'équipe d'en face ?

\- Les deux représentants nationaux, Sicile et comme remplaçant Sardaigne.

\- Oui, on va ligoter le remplaçant, Christian ! Et lui mettre un gâteau sous le nez pour qu'il bave et crève de déshydratation et de pulsions sucrées.

\- Edmond, calme-ta joie, soupira Francis. Leur arbitre est Ludwig. Il a exceptionnellement consenti à venir arbitrer la rencontre.

\- Cacarella ! Ludwig va se faire mener par le bout du nez par Feliciano toutes les trente secondes ! C'est la défaite assurée ! Tu aurais dû mieux choisir, Stefan !

\- Mais je voulais emmerder Demi-Normandie, se justifia le breton.

\- Il ne faut pas partir défaitiste avant la bataille, Christian, répliqua Francis. Une bonne préparation et nous serons vainqueurs par K.O. technique ! Nous avons parlé depuis longtemps de cette opération, il est temps de la mettre en œuvre ! »

Les escrimeurs, connaissant les points faibles des Italiens, approuvèrent.

Un match France/Italie était toujours une dure affaire. Il fallait se préparer mentalement, physiquement et culinairement, être prêt à toutes les éventualités, avoir une mentalité de fer et beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de patience. Léan ne savait pas dans encore dans quel merdier il avait été embarqué par son breton, mais l'apprendrait à ses dépens.


	2. Préparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partie 2 : La préparation
> 
> Equipe Française :
> 
> Titulaires : France : Francis (il répond à la provocation de son petit frère italien) Corse : Christian (il est motivé) et Poitou-Charentes : Edmond (il est très motivé, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons)
> 
> Remplaçant : Bretagne : Stefan (il accompagne son pote)
> 
> Arbitre : Basse Normandie : Léan (il est obligé de participer)

« Francis, il faudrait me dire pourquoi la première étape de la préparation pour l'escrime consiste en la préparation d'une ribambelle de gâteaux ! »

La nation française mit une main compatissante sur l'une de ses régions les plus adorables.

« Tu n'as rien vu, Léan. C'est extérieur au match. Il s'agit d'un bon échange de procédés diplomatiques. Après leur défaite, nous apporterons du réconfort aux italiens. Préserves ton innocence d'arbitre encore quelques temps ! »

Léan fronça les sourcils, se doutant d'une quelconque entourloupe à la Francis.

« Non, mais si je mets trop de rhum dans les crêpes, Christian, il va nous faire un coma éthylique, commenta Stefan.

\- Vas-y à fond. Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Il ne va pas en mourir. J'ai fait pire dans ma jeunesse comme piège à gâteau. Je connais ses limites !

\- Piège à gâteau ! », s'inquiéta Léan qui connaissait par la rumeur la gloutonnerie des Italiens.

Francis était en train de pétrir une masse de beurre énorme, à côté d'une crème pâtisserie et d'une grosse dose de pralin, pour faire des Paris Brest. Sa nation lui dit de ne pas faire attention à ce que le Corse disait. Christian parlait juste d'un piège à calories. Tous les gâteaux sont des pièges à calories, voyons Léan !

« Tu as vu ce que tu me fais faire, Francis ! Préparer les crêpes à l'avance ! On va devoir les réchauffer ! C'est un sacrilège ! », se plaint Stefan.

Léan n'y avait pas pensé jusque-là. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait motiver le chieur à faire ses crêpes à l'avance ? Il y avait forcément anguille sous roches !

« En tant que remplaçant, tu aurais pu les faire sur place, dit Edmond avec un air blasé, la confection de ses kroumirs*(*bonbons faits à partir de pâtes d'amande plongées dans un bain de sucre d'orge et de chocolat) semblait l'indifférer. Cela aurait été une lente et douloureuse torture pour tous les estomacs. Corse, je t'ordonne d'avoir la main généreuse sur la liqueur de myrte !

\- Mon fiadone*(*gâteau au fromage, aux œufs, au citron et à la liqueur de myrte) va être un régal. Il va se jeter dessus en pensant pouvoir digérer le reste qui semblait inoffensif, parce qu'il est au citron, mais en fait…

\- … Il va rouler par terre !, se réjouit Stefan avant d'éclater de rire.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que vous avez une victime bien précise, râla Léan qui n'aimait pas être pris pour un imbécile, surtout en tant qu'arbitre.

\- Tu peux participer, toi aussi à l'atelier pâtisserie et confiserie, l'encouragea Francis. C'est le seul auquel tu as droit !

\- Non ! Je suis neutre !

\- Stefan, c'était une mauvaise idée de le prendre comme arbitre, se plaint Edmond. Il est pire que Vash dans ces moments-là ! »

Stefan se pencha à l'oreille d'Edmond pour lui murmurer quelque chose. Le poitou-charentais eut un léger sourire en entendant ce que disait le breton. Léan eut une petite pincée de jalousie que les deux soient aussi complices et ressentit une pique dans sa fierté d'être ainsi le dindon de la farce !

« Il faudrait quand même m'expliquer les règles du tournoi !

\- Oui, bien sûr, dit Francis qui venait de terminer de faire sa crème et se mettait à la confection de la pâte de son gâteau. Ludwig se chargera de l'inspection de l'équipement avant le premier assaut. Je préfère que tu l'observes et en discutes avec lui. Il vaut mieux le voir de ses propres yeux. Là, dans l'abstrait, c'est un peu compliqué.

\- Parce qu'il y a des équipements prohibés ?

\- Oui, Léan. Il faut même vérifier le bon état des épées. Il y a toujours un risque en escrime de finir embroché, même avec du matériel conforme, en raison de la violence des assauts. Il y a des risques avérés de blessures.

\- Je ne crois pas que ça gène les Italiens de se faire régulièrement embrochés, commenta Edmond. Au contraire…

\- Pervers, commenta Christian.

\- D'ailleurs, toi, tu embroches ou tu te fais embrocher ? Parce qu'avec le passif de ta famille…

\- Edmond, ce n'est pas une question à poser !, râla Christian. Je ne veux pas embarrasser mon homme.

\- Tu as des éléments compromettants sur nous. Je veux en avoir moi aussi pour vous faire chanter. D'ailleurs, t'as des infos utiles pour le match ?

\- Malheureusement, les Italiens n'ont pas honte de grand-chose dans la vie », soupira de dépit Christian, tout en lui faisant signe de ne pas insister là-dessus et en désignant Léan du menton.

Léan prit une grande inspiration en se demandant ce qu'il allait se passer durant cette fameuse rencontre sportive. Les Français n'avaient pas l'air fair-play. Pauvres petits Italiens sans défense. Il commençait déjà à avoir pitié pour l'une des équipes. Il ne pourrait pas rester objectif…

« Bon, Léan. Nous serons deux équipes. Les Italiens seront les rouges et nous, nous serons les verts.

\- Ouais, et pourquoi les couleurs de l'escrime sont celles de l'Italie ?, râla Christian avant de préciser. Les tenues sont blanches quand elles sont propres, Léan.

\- Parce que l'escrime est né en Italie, soupira Edmond. Et après, ça a donné les sabres lasers de Star Wars. Ils sont trop forts, ces Italiens. Ils ont inspiré la Force.

\- Je ne te dis pas la honte quand on sait que les apprentis ont droit à la couleur bleue !, soupira Francis. Je le range dans le dossier : nombreuses provocations italiennes, dans le sous-parapheur : complicité effrontée américaine.

\- Cette fois-ci, ils sont du côté obscur de la force ! Nous allons vaincre, car nous sommes les gentils, dit Christian en rajoutant une petite lichette de sa liqueur, histoire de finir la bouteille.

\- J'espère que t'es pas daltonien, Demi-Normandie. Il ne faudrait pas que tu confondes les touches. Je te ferai la fête, si tu ne sais pas compter !

\- J'y vois très bien, Stefan, soupira Léan. Les touches ?

\- On peut toucher tout le corps de l'adversaire… Ne rigolez pas ! Avec le bout de notre engin... De l'épée ! Je suis sérieux ! Quand on touche l'autre, une lumière s'allume au niveau de notre tête…

\- Et là, on est signalé en tant qu'harceleur sexuel ! », pouffa Stefan.

Les régions étaient parties dans un grand fou rire à cause des lapsus de France. Même Poitou-Charentes avait les larmes aux yeux de se retenir.

« Bref, on a marqué un point et on recommence. Concentrez-vous sur vos gâteaux ! Il ne devra pas en rester une miette à la fin de la rencontre !

\- Donc, si ça allume vert, le point est à la France. Si ça s'allume rouge, le point est à l'Italie, résuma Léan qui voulait rester sérieux.

\- Oui, et au niveau de la tête. Regarde-bien nos casques. Si on se touche en même temps… Mais arrêtez quoi !

\- Ludwig va péter un câble quand ce sera au tour de Feliciano de nous toucher, rit Christian qui faisait bien attention à ne pas écraser son fiadone.

\- C'est double-point. L'Italie et la France marquent en même temps. Voilà, pour les points. Un point par touche !

\- C'est compris. Les matchs doivent être serrés ?

\- Serrés-collés, osa dire l'une des régions avant de repartir dans son fou rire.

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. Nous sommes des équipes très équilibrées et très fortes. Malheureusement…

\- On n'a pas remporté une seule médaille aux Jeux Olympiques de 2012. Je suis sûr qu'Angleterre nous a jeté un mauvais sort. Sale teigne ! L'Italie cavalcade donc en tête avec 6 médailles d'avance !, maugréa Christian.

\- Euh… Vous êtes en conflit dans ce domaine sportif ?, demanda Léan qui ne suivait jusque-là pas du tout les combats avec des cure-dents.

\- Nous sommes les deux grandes nations qui dominent la discipline, depuis sa création.

\- Ouais, sauf que depuis 2012… C'est l'Italie qui domine la discipline, pleura Christian.

\- Nous allons remonter la pente, médaille par médaille, dit Francis très motivé. Nous allons reprendre ce qui nous revient de droit.

\- La place de challenger, soupira Christian.

\- Et nous allons passer en tête, un de ces jours !, répliqua Francis qui y croyait encore.

\- Je comprends un peu mieux pourquoi vous êtes autant motivés. »

Les sportifs, plein de farines et d'éclaboussures d'œufs, regardèrent Léan longuement avant de donner leurs raisons personnelles à leur participation.

« Je veux être le plus fort, argua Francis, et leur faire ravaler leur toupet une bonne fois pour toutes. Il y a un certain match de foot qui me reste encore en travers de la gorge.

\- J'ai juste envie de les voir faire leur diva, sourit Edmond. Ils sont géniaux.

\- Je ne résiste jamais à une occasion de battre les Italiens, dit Christian, même si je dois laisser tomber mes désirs d'indépendance quelques instants.

\- J'ai juste été embarqué dans cette sale histoire, maugréa Stefan, parce que je sais tenir une épée. Je suis content d'être sur le banc, parce que sinon… Sinon… Je vais me les faire !

\- Tu n'auras qu'à les toucher plein de fois !, répondit Edmond, ravi au possible. On mettra le banc derrière les arbitres, donnes-en toi à cœur joie ! »

Léan lança un regard d'avertissement à Stefan, plein de sous-entendus divers et variés.

« Je ne tricherai pas Demi-Normandie, promis. »

Bizarrement, il n'y croyait pas à cette jolie bouille d'ange bretonne, même si elle était très attendrissante.

Pendant que les sportifs faisaient une réunion hautement tactique et ensuite un entraînement, ô combien étrange, qui consistait à courir d'un magasin de bricolage à l'Elysée, Léan apprit sérieusement les différents codes de l'escrime pour être sûr de choper tout le monde sur le fait : les Italiens comme les Français.

Les escrimeurs devaient se saluer en entrant sur la piste, puis se mettre en garde avant de commencer l'assaut. La langue officielle de l'escrime était le français, ce qui faisait évidemment la fierté de Francis. Chaque équipe comportait trois joueurs titulaires et des remplaçants. Les trois joueurs s'affrontaient dans un relais à l'italienne. C'est-à-dire que chaque joueur d'une équipe rencontrait chaque joueur de l'équipe adverse. Il y aurait donc 9 assauts en 5 touches.

Il y avait aussi des cartons : un jaune, des rouges et même des noirs.

Léan espérait ne pas donner trop de pénalités lors de la joute et que la rencontre serait sportivement courtoise.

Il se trompait sur toute la ligne.


	3. Le début de la rencontre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Equipe Française :
> 
> Titulaires : France : Francis (il veut gagner) Corse : Christian (il est motivé) et Poitou-Charentes : Edmond (il est très motivé, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons)
> 
> Remplaçant : Bretagne : Stefan (il est sur le banc et il se tait pour ne pas dire d'insultes)
> 
> Arbitre : Basse Normandie : Léan (Il est influençable)
> 
> Equipe Italienne :
> 
> Titulaires : Italie du Nord : Feliciano (il a provoqué la rencontre) Italie du Sud : Romano (il est vraiment grossier) et Sicile : Malco (il est très motivé).
> 
> Remplaçant : Sardaigne : Lorenzo (Point faible : il aime les gâteaux)
> 
> Arbitre : Allemagne : Ludwig (Lui aussi est influençable)
> 
> NOTA BENE IMPORTANT : Les ordres donnés en escrime sont : En garde ! Les escrimeurs se mettent dans la position de garde, position de départ. Êtes-vous prêts ? Allez ! Là, c'est le starter. Halte ! C'est pour arrêter les combattants.

La délégation française arriva bruyamment avec leurs paquets de sucreries en tout genre à la main et les déposa bien en vue des pauvres Italiens.

« C'est une déclaration de guerre, sales merdeux ! », hurla immédiatement Romano, alors que Feliciano et Malco attrapaient fermement Lorenzo.

Les deux arbitres, peu habitués à autant de véhémence italienne, en furent choqués. Les remueurs de drapeaux blancs semblaient vraiment vindicatifs dans le domaine du sport. Les Français avaient à peine fait un pas dans la salle d'escrime que les Italiens s'en prenaient à eux.

Léan avait l'impression d'avoir atterri sur une autre planète.

« On espère bien que vous allez vous battre avec toutes vos trippes…, commença Francis.

\- Vos tripes, pleines de gras et de sucres, que nous allons étaler généreusement par terre.

\- Edmond, pas de menaces à ce stade de la compétition, s'il te plaît, réagit Francis. Nous avons préparé quelques desserts…

\- Desserts !, gémit Lorenzo avant de baver énormément, ce qui inquiéta les deux arbitres.

\- … pour célébrer la fin de la rencontre !

\- Putain, Francis ! Tu sais que Lorenzo, ce gouffre sans fond, est faible devant la pâtisserie ! Bouffeur de patates et buveur de trou normand…

\- Arbitres, c'est plus court et plus courtois, Romano », intervint Feliciano avec un grand sourire et un petit clin d'œil adressés à Ludwig.

Léan comprit alors que Ludwig ne résisterait pas longtemps au charme de son Italien. Il avait envie de maudire Bretagne pour l'avoir embarqué là-dedans en toute connaissance de cause.

« Arbitres ! Ceci est déloyal de la part de ce salaud de France ! Je fais une putain de réclamations pour… pour… tricherie de la part de toute l'équipe française d'emmerdeurs !

\- Le premier assaut n'a pas commencé, Romano. Je ne peux donc pas les sanctionner, soupira Ludwig. Et puis, la nourriture apportée n'a rien à voir avec la compétition.

\- On s'en bat les couilles, bouffeur de patates ! C'est l'ambiance générale….

\- Je me souviendrais de cet argument en temps voulu, réagit immédiatement Francis.

\- Je retire ma putain de réclamations sur l'ambiance sucrée et alléchante, concéda Romano. Et merde ! »

Les Français complimentèrent leur nation pour avoir noyé la réclamation de Romano dans l'œuf, alors que les Italiens se réunissaient en situation de crise. Finalement, Romano remplaça Feliciano pour immobiliser Lorenzo.

« Francis, je voulais garder le vin à te faire goûter pour la fin de la rencontre… Oh, mais je n'ai plus qu'à le déposer sur la table, dit Feliciano avec un ton enjoué. Christian, je t'ai apporté de la liqueur de noix. Je sais que tu l'adores… Et Edmond aussi… Et Stefan aussi… Et Léan aussi… Et Francis, aussi, tiens… Alors j'ai amené plusieurs bouteilles, parce que franchement vous aimez en abuser ! Oh, comme on s'entend bien ! Les uns amènent les gâteaux et les autres la boisson… Vee !

\- Oh, le fourbe, gémit Christian. Il est en train de nous traiter d'ivrognes.

\- Si tu lis entre les lignes, c'est exactement cela, affirma Edmond. Feliciano est aussi fort que Francis pour manier les mots. Heureusement, Bourgogne ne nous a pas accompagnés.

\- Il aurait tout bu. Et on ne serait pas tenté, soupira Stefan. Malheureusement, il ne nous a pas accompagnés.

\- Feli, on ne va pas pouvoir retenir Lorenzo très longtemps !, se plaint Malco.

\- SI VOUS NE ME LAISSEZ PAS ALLER GOUTER LEURS SPECIALITES PATISSERIERES SI EXTRAORDINAIRES, JE FAIS UN MASSACRE PARMI NOS RANGS !

\- Tu peux les massacrer eux pour t'avoir vilement tenté ! », intervint Feliciano pour retourner la situation.

Seulement, ce fut trop tard ! Lorenzo échappa à Malco et se jeta sur les gâteaux.

France marqua en touche, avant même le début des hostilités.

« Je crois qu'on ne pourra pas compter sur Lorenzo, dit Malco d'une toute petite voix en regardant son frère crouler sous la table pour faire la sieste, après cette overdose de gras et de sucre.

\- Il peut encore récupérer de ses blessures gastriques, rétorqua Feliciano, en colère. Tu l'auras voulu, Francis, nous serons, nous aussi, sans pitié.

\- Je n'en attends pas moins de toi ! »

Léan n'avait jamais vu les Italiens aussi motivés pour se battre, ce qu'il trouvait vraiment inhabituel. Il suivit Ludwig qui examinait le matériel des deux équipes. L'allemand dû demander à Feliciano de changer ses protections pour des neuves, car elles lui semblaient vraiment trop fragiles pour un combat de cette intensité. Une grande inquiétude avait traversé son regard quand il avait remarqué que Feliciano aurait pu se blesser à cause de son matériel. Léan aurait juré que c'était une vile manipulation sentimentale italienne, mais il n'avait pas de preuves sous la main. Stefan, pour détendre l'atmosphère, leur présenta Escalibur en disant qu'il n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir en cas de félonie italienne en dehors de la piste.

Les deux équipes se fusillèrent du regard.

Le combat allait être rude.

Les premiers à s'avancer sur la piste de 14 mètres de long et de 2 mètres de large furent Feliciano et Francis pour représenter leurs pays. Ils se serrèrent la main puis mirent leurs casques.

Francis mit son épée devant lui avant de la balancer sur le côté pour saluer Feliciano en même temps que lui.

« Fais tes prières, Feli !

\- Tu vas me supplier de te laisser une touche, grand frère.

\- Je te toucherai à plusieurs reprises avant que tu aies eu le temps de pleurer tes Grands Dieux.

\- Euh… France ! Fais attention à ton langage, s'emporta Ludwig, mais ce fut sans effet car les deux adversaires ne se souciaient plus que de la piste.

\- Nous allons voir dans les faits qui est celui qui domine l'autre aujourd'hui. Vee !, répondit Feliciano en montrant Francis de sa longue épée.

\- Feli !, s'inquiéta Ludwig. Ce n'est pas drôle !

\- Tu vas regretter de m'avoir provoqué, mon petit Feli ! Tu vas te soumettre une bonne fois pour toute !, surenchérit Francis.

\- J'ai bien peur que tu n'arrives à tes fins que par inattention de ma part ! »

Léan se décida enfin à intervenir avant que les mots se fassent plus violents ou plus érotiques entre les deux nations.

« En garde !

\- Mais on n'a pas fini de s'échanger des mondanités et de se saluer, Léan !

\- Tu es vraiment rabat-joie, se plaint Feliciano.

\- En garde ! J'ai dit : En garde ! Ou sinon, je vous colle à tous les deux la faute tant attendue ! Pour anti sportivité ! Et on annule la rencontre, puisque Lorenzo ne peut pas jouer dans son état ! »

Les deux nations arrêtèrent de se parler et se concentrèrent, avec leurs deux épées levées vers le ciel, ce qui pourrait prêter à de nombreuses interprétations sexuelles.

« Êtes-vous prêts ? Allez ! »

Alors qu'ils étaient au départ séparés de 4 mètres, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre et marquèrent tous les deux.

« Je ne pensais pas que l'escrime était un sport avec autant de contact, dit Léan surprit de les voir collés l'un à l'autre.

\- Halte !, rugit Ludwig. Feli, Francis, cartons jaunes pour bousculade accidentelle ! Ne me faîtes pas le coup du fil qui s'est emmêlé ! Il n'y en a pas à l'épée !

\- Ah, oui, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié. », soupirèrent les deux adversaires.

Les autres sportifs au bord de la piste riaient déjà des frasques de leurs Capitaines, à part Lorenzo qui roupillait.

Francis et Feliciano retournèrent à la ligne pour se mettre en garde, tout en se disant qu'ils allaient pousser l'autre à faire une autre faute.

« En garde !, dit Léan. Êtes-vous prêts ? Allez ! »

Etrangement, les deux nations temporisèrent l'action, cherchant une ouverture, plutôt que de se jeter l'un sur l'autre.

Francis attaqua le premier, se fit contrer par Feliciano, mais réussit à se rattraper et à marquer en même temps que l'Italien.

« Halte ! Deux points partout. »

Lors de l'assaut suivant, Feliciano réussit à écarter la lame de Francis suffisamment longtemps pour marquer seul.

Les Italiens hurlèrent de joie. Feliciano embrassa sa poignée droite puis la leva en remerciant les instances célestes de lui avoir accordé ce point dominateur. Il courut un petit peu sur la piste avant de revenir se mettre en garde, quand Ludwig l'y somma à grand coup d'engueulade. Romano et Malco insultèrent les Français en leur disant que c'était bien fait pour leur gueule, petits vaniteux. Evidemment, les Français huèrent les Italiens et…

« On se calme immédiatement, rugit Ludwig. Ne me faîtes pas le même coup que l'année dernière ! Bon sang !

\- Que s'est-il passé l'année dernière ?, s'enquit Léan.

\- Ils se sont battus, mais pas sur la piste ! En garde, vous deux !

\- Tu étais là, l'année dernière ?

\- En tant que spectateur. Ils ont dégoûtés les précédents arbitres de ce sport.

\- On est prêts, Lulu d'amour !, roucoula Feliciano.

\- Êtes-vous prêts ? Allez ! »

Francis se jeta sur Feliciano qui recula devant autant d'explosivité. Il se reprit assez vite pour marquer en même temps que Francis.

« Halte ! 4 à 3.

\- Il faut absolument que tu marques seul, Francis !, l'encouragèrent ses troupes.

\- Oui, sinon, c'est la défaite pour toi, Capitaine France, se réjouit Feliciano. Comment exhorter tes troupes si tu te soumets lors de la première manche ?

\- Hou, firent les Italiens.

\- Excuse-moi, Feliciano, mais tout le monde sait ce qu'il en est dans tes draps et dans les miens.

\- Face d'enculé de ce connard d'anglais, soumets-toi !, rajouta Romano un peu trop exalté.

\- En garde ! Immédiatement », imposa Ludwig avant que cela dégénère sur la vie sexuelle des deux combattants et qu'il se retrouve embarrassé.

L'Allemand leur laissa un peu de temps pour se concentrer, avant de les laisser faire l'assaut.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Feliciano qui se jeta sur Francis. Le Français recula sans faire exprès un pied en dehors de la ligne.

« Halte ! Remettez-vous en position ! La touche italienne n'est pas accordée.

\- Je suis sûr que tu l'as fait exprès, s'énerva Feliciano.

\- Pas du tout. Tu m'en vois navré. J'ai été surpris par ton attaque.

\- En garde ! Êtes-vous prêts ? Allez ! »

Les deux adversaires se toisèrent un bon moment avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. Feliciano se porta en avant, se déséquilibra et Francis en profita pour pointer son épée vers le sol… Et marquer ?

« Halte !

\- Il a touché le sol. Arbitre, c'est une faute intentionnelle ! Bouh ! Honte à toi, firent les Italiens. Enfoiré de première !

\- Francis ! Me toucher le pied, c'est pas sympa ! », râla Feliciano en faisant un signe aux autres de se taire.

Feliciano enleva son casque pour montrer ses larmes de crocodiles. Il fit quelques pas prudents pour voir s'il n'avait rien de cassé. Il s'épongea le front en montrant toute la douleur du monde.

« Touche accordée ! Arrêtes de faire ta chochotte, Italia, et remets ton casque. A l'épée, on peut toucher tout le corps de l'adversaire ! », dit Ludwig.

Tous les français explosèrent de rire.

« Mais c'est vrai. A l'épée, tout le corps est une cible. Même les pieds ! Arrêtez de rire !

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Ludwig, dit Léan en essayant d'arrêter de s'esclaffer.

\- Si nous, on comprend, dirent les Italiens. Bandes de pervers ! Ils veulent toucher nos régions vitales et nos zones érogènes !

\- Mais non, dit Francis. La piqure de la guêpe* vient de chez moi. J'ai bien le droit de l'utiliser. »

(*C'est une célèbre attaque à l'épée qui consiste à toucher le pied de l'adversaire et qui met à l'abri d'une touche. Elle a été réalisée par une escrimeuse française : Laura Flessel, dîte la guêpe. On disait qu'elle piquait le pied de son adversaire. Elle est très difficile à réaliser, parce que si l'escrimeur se loupe, l'épée touche le sol, ce qui constitue une faute dite intentionnelle (carton rouge) et il vaut mieux éviter de blesser l'adversaire également. Je crois que c'est la seule qui a osé faire ce geste technique aussi souvent.)

« Bon. Dernier assaut ! En garde ! Êtes-vous prêts ? Allez ! »

Ils y allèrent doucement, recherchant une faille, en donnant quelques coups sur l'épée de l'autre.

Francis attaqua quand Feliciano eut un geste en arrière. Ils bataillèrent un moment à l'épée, mais ce fut Feliciano qui marqua à nouveau.

« Halte. 5 à 4. Avantage à l'Italie. Deuxième relais en place. Et en silence ! Personne ne domine qui que ce soit ! Oh ! » (Les assauts sont à 5 points, c'est le premier à marquer les 5 points qui gagne l'assaut. Lors du deuxième assaut, c'est le premier à arriver à 10 et ainsi de suite…).

Feliciano et Francis échangèrent une poignée de main avant de retrouver leurs rangs.

L'injonction d'Allemagne fut sans effet. Les Italiens se prirent dans les bras en se félicitant d'avoir battu à plates coutures ces fanfarons de français. Les Français de leur côté essayaient de rester stoïques et concentrés.

5 à 4 pour l'Italie

« Pourquoi je tombe d'abord sur Romano ? C'est le moins drôle, se plaint Edmond.

\- C'est pour te garder le meilleur pour la fin ! On compte sur toi, Edmond ! »

Le Poitou-Charentais monta sur la piste et alla serrer la main de Romano.

« Je vais t'exploser les genoux, le menaça Edmond.

\- Et toi, mangeur de cagouilles*(*escargots), tu vas payer pour notre dernière rencontre. Marches à l'ombre.

\- Je ne suis pas du tout désolé de t'avoir fait connaître l'amertume de la défaite. Je me fais une joie de t'apprendre à t'y habituer.

\- Retournes dans tes charentaises*(*chaussons) !

\- Mais lâchez-vous la main et allez-vous saluer. »

Les deux arrêtèrent de se broyer leurs mains d'armes, allèrent s'aligner sur la ligne, mirent leurs casques et se saluèrent.

Edmond était quelqu'un de patient. Ils adoraient jouer avec les nerfs de ses adversaires. Surtout ceux des Italiens. Romano se mettait si facilement en colère. C'était trop génial comme divertissement.

« En garde ! Êtes-vous prêts ?

\- Oui !, répondit Edmond.

\- Mais on ne te demande pas ton avis, putain !

\- Allez ! »

Et l'Italien, déconcentré, se fit toucher.

« 5 à 5. Egalité rétablie. »

Romano enleva son casque et se mit à hurler sur Ludwig.

« Tu l'as fait exprès bâtard ! Tu as dit : « Allez ! » alors que je n'étais pas prêt !

\- Comme tu l'as souligné, le but n'est pas de vous le demander, mais de faire en sorte que vous soyez prêts avant de vous lancer, soupira Ludwig.

\- Romano, pas d'insultes à l'arbitre, intervint Feliciano.

\- Oui. Et d'ailleurs, vous devriez arrêter d'insulter vos adversaires !, répondit Léan.

\- C'est tout à fait vrai, dit Francis saisissant l'occasion. Je demande une sanction aux Italiens pour perturbation de l'ordre, Léan adoré.

\- Oh, non, mais tais-toi, Francis, se plaint Edmond qui aurait son tour écourté si la sanction était prononcée.

\- Vous êtes les premiers à avoir perturbé l'ordre avec vos gâteaux !, rétorqua Feliciano. Lorenzo est à terre par votre faute.

\- Vous pouvez l'installer confortablement sur le banc, réagit Léan.

\- Il pèse un âne mort, répondit Malco.

\- D'accord, je vais le porter. »

Léan prit le représentant de la Sardaigne sur ses épaules et l'installa confortablement sur le banc Italien entre Feliciano et Malco. Il se sentait quelque part un peu coupable de ne pas avoir empêché son équipe de faire du mal au pauvre Italien.

« On se calme immédiatement, dit Ludwig. Empêcher Romano de jurer est comme de croire qu'un jour les poules auront des dents.

\- Je fais un putain de cauchemar ! L'arbitre allemand me défend et m'insulte en même temps, eut peur Romano.

\- Alors, double-faute qui vaut pour toute la durée du match, décréta Ludwig. Un rouge pour les gâteaux et un rouge pour les insultes. 6 à 6. Egalité. Point final.

\- Et le vin ?

\- Vous n'y avez pas touché aux dernières nouvelles, côté français !

\- Il y a favoritisme, chantonna Stefan qui commençait à s'ennuyer et qui ne pouvait même pas embêter Lorenzo dans son sommeil profond.

\- Pas du tout, se défendit Ludwig. En garde ! »

Edmond eut un petit sourire. Il était le meilleur des épéistes français. Il était temps de prendre l'avantage.

« Êtes-vous prêts ?

\- Pas vraiment, dit Edmond.

\- Putain, Edmond !

\- Allez ! »

Cette fois-ci, l'Italien ne se fit pas désarçonner par sa feinte verbale et l'attaqua. Edmond para, fit en sorte de le faire reculer, tapa deux fois du pied en marchant pour surprendre Romano et marqua.

« 7 à 6 pour la France. »

Romano enleva son casque encore une fois et le balança sur la piste. Il jura en Italien tout un tas d'insanités, fit de grands gestes et tapa des pieds.

« Bon, tu as fini Romano de faire ton gosse pourri gâté par ce bastardo espagnol ?, demanda calmement Edmond.

\- Y a que moi qui aie le droit de l'appeler bastardo !

\- C'est une insulte !, hurla Malco de sa voix qui portait vraiment très loin et qui fit même un écho dans le gymnase.

\- Oui, mais c'était dirigé contre Espagne ! Il n'est pas là, décréta Léan, avant que Ludwig donne une sanction à la France. En garde !

\- Oh, tu vas payer Edmond, tête de con !

\- J'attends de voir ce que tu comptes faire pour rattraper ton retard ! »

L'assaut commença. Ils marquèrent en même temps cette fois –ci. Edmond râla d'avoir laissé une ouverture à Romano. Ils en étaien 7.

Edmond se plaça en garde avec la ferme intention de marquer. Seulement, il se fit surprendre par Romano qui marqua seul. A quelques centimètres près, il aurait fait double touche. Ils étaient donc de nouveau à égalité avec un score de 8 à 8.

L'Italien leva les bras au ciel, alors que ses compatriotes l'acclamaient à grands renforts de cris et de hourra pour avoir rétabli la situation.

« Tu es trop fort, Romano !, cria Malco de sa voix qui portait naturellement.

\- Ne te laisse pas démonter, Edmond. Tu peux le vaincre ! »

Et effectivement, de rage, il vainquit Romano 10 à 8. Edmond n'aimait pas perdre et encore moins contre les Italiens qui faisaient toujours du cinéma.

Romano était encore en train de jurer sur la piste, de se prendre la tête entre les mains et de le traiter de tous les noms, alors qu'il attendait calmement l'occasion de lui serrer la main et de rejoindre le banc.

Après un rappel de Ludwig et de Feliciano, Romano consentit à lui broyer la main, lui dire d'aller enculer ses vaches et de se fourrer dans un recoin obscur de France pour échapper à la vendetta italienne.

Edmond qui avait l'ascendant psychologique il adorait avoir l'ascendant psychologique répondit qu'il l'attendrait avec impatience pour lui enseigner tout de la honte, de la soumission et du plaisir et qu'à côté de lui Espagne passerait pour un gentil garçon vraiment adorable. Il n'avait qu'à demander à Arnault à quel point il était doué. Le tout avec un léger sourire de contentement.

Effrayé, Romano retourna sur son banc, sans demander son reste.

10 à 8 pour la France

Christian Luciani s'avança pour faire face à son grand frère Malco. Malco était très doué à l'escrime, mais ce que Christian ne savait pas, c'est que son frère lui en voulait pour avoir réduit à l'état de légume plein de bave Lorenzo, le cadet de la famille Luciani.

Et un Luciani qui se venge n'est jamais une mince affaire.

En lui serrant la main, Malco lui dit à l'oreille :

« Tu as de la chance d'être le petit frère et d'avoir encore plein de choses à apprendre. Heureusement, la défaite t'est familière.

\- J'ai beaucoup de volonté et de cœur à l'ouvrage. La victoire ne t'es pas assurée. J'ai deux points d'avance grâce à Edmond.

\- C'est bien de pouvoir compter sur les autres pour justifier ses propres erreurs. Tu ne devrais pas réclamé l'indépendance dans ce cas.»

Christian vit immédiatement rouge à ses paroles. Son frère aîné avait mis son masque de salaud indifférent. Il allait prendre cher de l'avoir provoqué !

Malco lâcha sa main, mettant ainsi fin à l'échange, et se prépara à l'assaut. Christian lui en voulut de ne lui avoir pas laissé le temps de le saluer plus amplement.

Ils se saluèrent et attendirent le moment de pouvoir se battre.

A son grand étonnement, Christian réussit à marquer sans se faire toucher donnant à leur équipe un net avantage. Malco tomba à genoux et hurla un non tonitruant qui se répercuta dans toute la salle. Il enleva son casque et se mit à pleurer. Feliciano lui lança des mouchoirs pour qu'il essuie sa peine.

« Je vais t'éclater, Christian !

\- 11 à 8 pour la France !

\- Pour la Corse, Léan, pour la Corse », l'embêta Christian qui sentait son sang bouillir devant tout le cinéma de son frère.

Léan lâcha un grand soupir.

Le Sicilien se reprit et se remit en place.

« En garde. Êtes-vous prêts ? Allez ! »

En se jetant l'un sur l'autre, ils marquèrent en même temps. Malco sentait la pression s'appesantir sur ses épaules. Il devait absolument marquer. Les Français avec une telle avance n'allaient plus prendre de risques et ne faire que des doubles-points. 12 à 9.

Heureusement, il marqua seul le suivant et le suivant ! Pour ces deux victoires sur Christian, ce vilain poseur de bombes sucrées et caloriques, il hurla de joie et dansa sur la piste, ce qui énerva évidemment tout le clan français. Au bout d'un moment, ils allaient craquer ! Ils n'allaient plus pouvoir les supporter. Ils allaient essayer de leur faire du mal. Et si ça tombait sur Feliciano, ils auraient les deux arbitres définitivement dans leur poche.

Sur la suivante, ils firent double-points. 13 à 12.

« Tu penses que tu peux marquer les deux autres points avant que je n'en fasse trois de plus, petit frère. C'est beau l'espoir ! Je t'ai déjà mis quatre points dans le coco.

\- Et moi, trois !

\- Donc, t'es en train de perdre ! »

Malco eut un sourire vicieux quand son frère comprit qu'il perdait leur assaut. Malheureusement, sa provocation se retourna contre lui et Christian marqua. Plus qu'un point, et Christian allait gagner la manche.

Le Sicilien se concentra et réussit à marquer. Une fois. Deux fois ! Il hurla de joie de dominer complètement son petit frère ! Il sauta plusieurs fois sur la piste, encouragé par ses camarades qui l'acclamaient.

Côté français, ils encourageaient Christian et l'exhortaient à se calmer.

14 à 14.

Les deux frères s'élancèrent pour le dernier assaut, marquèrent et se percutèrent.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Carton jaune pour Malco et carton jaune pour Christian ! 15 à 15. Egalité ! Aux prochains ! Francis ! Romano ! Préparez-vous ! Et plus vite que ça ! »

Ludwig avait l'air déjà fatigué d'entendre des Italiens insulter des Français et des Français menacer des Italiens.

Christian revint piteux sur le banc et se reçut une grande accolade de la part de Stefan et de Francis. Edmond n'était pas du genre démonstratif.

15 à 15 : Egalité totale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota bene : Le match se fait en 45 points (ou plus s'il y a prolongation).
> 
> N'hésitez pas à mettre une review pour encourager les braves arbitres de cette rencontre ou votre équipe préférée.


	4. Le milieu de la rencontre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Equipe Française :
> 
> Titulaires : France : Francis (il sait faire peur) Corse : Christian (il a un atout dans sa manche) et Poitou-Charentes : Edmond (il ne se laissera pas faire)
> 
> Remplaçant : Bretagne : Stefan (il est gaucher, mais cette particularité n'est pas son arme fatale)
> 
> Arbitre : Basse Normandie : Léan (Cette brute est influençable et violente.)
> 
> Equipe Italienne :
> 
> Titulaires : Italie du Nord : Feliciano (il a un plan), Italie du Sud : Romano (il est toujours aussi grossier et provocateur) et Sicile : Malco (il a un dossier sous la main)
> 
> Remplaçant : Sardaigne : Lorenzo (il dort)
> 
> Arbitre : Allemagne : Ludwig (Il est très influençable)

15 à 15 : Egalité totale

Christian revint piteux sur le banc et se reçut une grande accolade de la part de Stefan et de Francis. Edmond n'était pas du genre démonstratif.

« Putain ! Il m'a mis 7 points à 5. Malco est toujours aussi fort et il a des nerfs d'acier.

\- Allez, tout est à refaire, soupira Edmond. Francis, j'espère que tu n'as pas refroidi le moteur. Tu commençais à peine à t'envoler tout à l'heure.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai toujours des réticences à toucher Feliciano devant Ludwig.

\- Fais-toi plaisir sur Romano. »

Stefan se mit à rire, après l'avoir dit, ce qui entraîna tous les autres dans son fou rire.

« Il faudrait un peu arrêter avec ça, se plaint Francis.

\- On sait que tu n'es pas comme ça et que seul ton connard d'anglais t'intéresse. Allez ! Va botter les fesses de cet Italien et fais lui ravaler ses insultes !

\- Oui, il n'y a que moi qui aie le droit de dire qu'Arthur est un connard, décréta Francis avec emphase.

\- Bien dit, Francis !

\- Vous êtes prêts tactiquement pour la seconde phase du match ?, demanda la nation française.

\- Oui, râla Christian. J'aurais pourtant aimé prendre ma revanche sur les Italiens. J'ai tout dans la poche intérieure de mon gant et de ma veste et j'ai passé les doubles des clichés à Stefan.

\- Ils vont l'avoir mauvaise quand je vais rentrer sur la piste, se réjouit Stefan. Les ronflements de Lorenzo commencent vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs.

\- Ce n'est pas plutôt les insultes de Romano ?

\- Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas dirigé contre moi. J'attends qu'il se lâche. Enerves bien Romano, dit Stefan à Francis.

\- Le problème, c'est que Christian doit énerver Feliciano. Et c'est bien plus difficile à faire que mettre en rogne Romano, répondit Francis.

\- Je pourrais m'en charger, proposa Edmond.

\- Soyez tranquille. Je vais sortir de vieux dossiers, ricana Christian.

\- Tu pourrais te faire très mal dans la manœuvre, plaisanta Stefan.

\- Ça se pourrait bien », dit Christian avec un sourire complice avec Stefan.

Ils étaient prêts pour la phase deux de leur plan.

Les deux arbitres se prirent 5 minutes de pause pendant que chaque équipe discutait tricherie tactique.

« C'est tout le temps comme ça ?, demanda Léan.

\- Depuis la nuit des temps, soupira Ludwig. Ils ne s'entendent pas sportivement, mais ils continuent à se rencontrer dans différentes disciplines, parce que… ça leur fait, parait-il, de bons souvenirs à partager…

\- Ah, bon ?

\- Antonio m'a dit que Rome n'osait jamais poser un ballon entre Francis et les Italiens. Rome n'a jamais su s'en prendre à l'un de ses enfants, alors les départager entre eux, c'était impossible pour lui. C'était, parait-il, terrible.

\- Et tu t'en sors avec Feliciano ?, demanda Léan par curiosité.

\- Feli est le plus agréable des quatre Italiens dans cette rencontre. Quand Lorenzo va-t-il s'arrêter de ronfler ? Seulement, c'est Feli qui mène les troupes et leur donne des consignes. J'ai bien peur qu'il prépare un mauvais coup. Lors de la deuxième manche, il va se battre contre Christian. Ce sera un carnage.

\- Oh, fit Léan. Je t'avoue que l'équipe française m'inquiète.

\- C'est parce que tu as entendu des bruits de couloirs sur leur préparation intensive. Moi aussi, j'ai eu droit à mon lot d'informations étranges.

\- Tu pourrais me les communiquer ?

\- Non. Surveilles tes français, je surveillerai mes Italiens !

\- Ludwig, calme-toi ! Ce n'est que la première manche !

\- Mais ils sont encore à égalité ! Ils sont capables de faire des prolongations !

\- J'espère que non !

\- Alors guettes attentivement la faute qui donnera la victoire à l'un des camps !

\- Parce que…

\- Ils sont à égalité. J'ai eu une lueur d'espoir quand Edmond a pris l'avantage. Vite éteinte. Donc, c'est à nous de les départager.

\- Oh, non », soupira Léan qui n'aimait pas ce genre de dilemme épineux et le fait qu'un breton venait régulièrement chez lui le soir pour l'étriper.

Romano stressait depuis le début de la rencontre, parce qu'il connaissait bien les Luciani. Un Luciani, c'est fouineur et c'est obstiné ! Christian était le pire des Luciani dans ce domaine ! Et c'était dû essentiellement au fait que son petit ami avait la même passion que lui pour le voyeurisme et le chantage ! Ils s'étaient bien trouvés ces deux-là !

« Romano, détends-toi !, lui dit Feliciano.

\- Me détendre ? Alors que Christian a sûrement plein de clichés compromettants dans sa veste !

\- De quoi as-tu peur Romano ?, demanda Malco avec beaucoup de curiosité.

\- Je me fais juste du souci pour Christian ! Voyons ! Antonio n'aime pas qu'on… enfin qu'on…

\- … qu'on te voit nu et terrassé par le plaisir, c'est clair. J'ai essayé une fois, dit Malco. J'ai obtenu ce que je voulais.

\- Espèce de voyeur et de pervers ! Qu'est-ce que tu as obtenu ! Parles !

\- Pas son corps ou son amour, Romano. Sois tranquille !

\- De toute façon, j'ai obtenu de Francis qu'il ne taperait que sur un couple italien. Je suis persuadé que c'est le mien.

\- Tu as négocié avec Francis pour que Christian s'attaque à ton couple !, s'insurgea Romano.

\- Mais t'es un gros malade !, hurla Malco », ce qui attira l'attention sur eux.

Christian avait un petit sourire de vicieux. Oh, le salopard ! Il allait le faire !

« Feliciano, tu peux encore reculer. Tu n'es pas obligé !

\- Voyons. Christian va d'abord essayer de me faire chanter… Seulement, il ne le pourra pas. Et après, il va se tourner vers Ludwig. Là, on pourra dire que c'est une menace contre l'arbitre et éliminer Christian de la compétition.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que Stefan soit plus facile à contrer.

\- Oui, mais on sera à égalité de joueurs. Nous ne nous rabaisserons pas à leur niveau. Je savais qu'il tenterait quelque chose de semblable pour mettre hors d'état de nuire Lorenzo.

\- Ah, bon ? Et comment ?

\- J'ai surveillé les dépenses de Francis. Il a acheté beaucoup d'éléments pour faire des gâteaux. Je pense qu'il essaie aussi de refaire une des pièces de son appartement. Il est allé dans un magasin de bricolage…

\- On s'en tape Feliciano ! Donc, tu avais prévu le coup des gâteaux ?

\- Si… »

Feliciano jeta un regard tendre envers Lorenzo qui dormait à poings fermés.

« … Malco, j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais des chevilles fragiles, ces derniers-temps.

\- Et pourquoi, c'est pas moi qui sort ?, demanda Romano. C'est moi le plus faible. Et Lorenzo est encore plus faible !

\- Tu comprendras en même temps que ces pauvres français. Malco, bien joué pour le carton jaune de Christian, tu nous as peut-être fait gagner le match avec cette action.

\- On est les plus forts !, hurla Malco. Christian est trop émotif !

\- Va te faire… »

Christian se fit bâillonner par un breton très énergique avant que Malco ne crie que c'était une insulte.

La deuxième manche allait commencer.

Francis alla serrer la main de Romano.

« On va voir qui est le grand perdant de la rencontre, le provoqua Francis. J'ai perdu un assaut, mais pas la guerre.

\- Je vais me faire une joie de te faire pleurer de honte. Je ne peux pas perdre deux fois de suite. On sait tous que bouffeur de cagouilles est le plus fort des vôtres. J'ai été honorable contrairement à l'indépendantiste raté.

\- Il me faut aussi une victoire à mon palmarès. Christian s'est bien battu contre le plus fort d'entre vous.

\- Bon, vous avez fini de discuter, se plaint Léan.

\- Je vais t'écraser, merdeux !

\- Ça va pleurer dans tes chaumières ! »

Les deux adversaires se saluèrent assez vite.

« En garde ! Êtes-vous prêts ? Allez ! »

Francis fonça sur Romano qui ne put que reculer à vitesse grand V et sortir les deux pieds de la piste.

« Halte ! Point à la France par déroute italienne, se réjouit Ludwig. 16 à 15.

\- A part ça, tu ne m'aimes pas ! Putain, bâtard allemand ! T'es capable d'avoir un parti pris ! J'en ai la preuve !

\- On n'insulte pas notre arbitre chéri !, intervint Feliciano qui avait l'air de regretter d'avoir choisi Ludwig.

\- Je constate les faits. Tu t'es dérobé face à l'attaque énergique de France.

\- C'est une nation ! Il nous terrorise avec son aura ! C'est déloyal ! Putain ! Fais chier ! »

Certains Français ricanèrent parce que l'aura de Feliciano ne leur faisait, mais alors pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout peur contrairement à Francis qui arrivait à terroriser facilement leurs adversaires depuis une sombre histoire de conquête italienne durant la renaissance. Christian était plus craintif par rapport à Feliciano, mais Francis avait trouvé une parade infaillible face à cette menace.

Romano, boudeur, se remit en ligne avec un air pataud qui se voulait attendrissant. Il remit son masque et se prépara à l'assaut.

Francis savait que son attaque éclair ne marcherait qu'une seule fois face à Romano. Il avait juste été surpris. Romano avait été une nation indépendante pendant quelques temps, donc l'intimidation ne marchait pas très longtemps sur lui.

Au moment de l'assaut, Francis laissa venir Romano. Dès que l'occasion se présenta, il toucha le pied de Romano avec son épée.

« Halte ! 17 à 15.

\- Putain ! Encore ! Mais tu fais chier ! »

Romano jeta son casque sur la piste, se mit à injurier tout le monde et tapa des pieds pour se calmer. Francis n'aimait vraiment pas ces temps de latence, parce que Romano faisait tout pour le mettre en colère à son tour et le déconcentrer. Les muscles commençaient à le tirer. Ils devaient en être de même pour tous en raison des échanges violents.

Au tour suivant, ils marquèrent tous les deux. Si Francis pouvait marquer un point de plus d'avance, ce serait vraiment intéressant.

« Allez ! »

Francis feinta le coup de la guêpe puis se mit en feinte et atteignit le pauvre Romano qui n'avait rien vu venir.

« Espèce de…

\- Romano, gronda Feliciano.

\- …De sac à vin !

\- C'est sac à bière, l'insulte, l'embêta Francis.

\- C'est pas grave ! L'idée est là ! Ne viens pas m'apprendre les insultes ! Je suis le plus grand connaisseur sur cette fichue planète !

\- A n'en point douter, soupira Ludwig. 19 à 16. Dépêchez-vous d'arriver à 45. En garde ! »

Francis ne put empêcher Romano de le toucher, mais il réussit à riposter à temps et à l'atteindre.

« Halte ! 20 à 17 ! Aux suivants ! Feliciano et Christian. »

20 à 17 pour la France

Les deux épéistes se présentèrent sur la piste et ils se firent encourager par leurs équipes respectives qui savaient que ce serait l'assaut décisif du match.

« Christian chéri ! C'est dommage que tu ne sois plus des nôtres, lui dit Feliciano en lui serrant énergiquement sa main d'épée. Sinon, on les aurait battus depuis des lustres !

\- Garde tes flatteries pour toi alors que tu m'as vendu à la France. Je t'en veux encore ! De plus, je ne peux pas me battre aux côtés de mes frères de sang. Tu as vu ce que tu m'obliges à faire… »

La culpabilité, ça marchait toujours sur Feliciano.

« …Tu ne peux pas me tenir responsable pour ce que Francis t'oblige à faire. »

Loupé. Feliciano avait l'air un peu énervé tout de même. L'Italien voulut lui prendre l'autre main, mais Christian se dégagea bien vite avant que Feliciano se rende compte de ce qu'il s'était glissé à l'intérieur du gant.

« C'est ma main, c'est perso ! Tu peux faire ce que tu veux avec ton Allemand, mais pas avec moi ! »

Christian alla sur la ligne pour se mettre en garde et Feliciano s'y rendit également en trainant des pieds. Son cousin n'avait pas dû apprécier ce rejet.

« En garde ! Ne pleures pas Feli, bordel ! Et remets ton casque !, tonna Ludwig.

\- Tu as vu comment Christian est méchant avec moi !

\- Mais remets ton casque, bon sang !

\- Tu es méchant, toi aussi…

\- Pardon, Feli. S'il te plaît, peux-tu te remettre en garde ? »

Feli eut un léger sourire pervers entre ses larmes, avant de reprendre son cinéma.

« Attends, je vais me moucher. Et on ne s'est pas salué, tu es allé trop vite Ludwig. Tu es pressé de rentrer à la maison ? Je me demande ce que tu me réserves pour fêter ma victoire. Vee !

\- Tu n'as pas encore gagné, Feliciano !, rugit Francis. Je te signale que nous avons trois points d'avance !

\- Plus pour très longtemps. »

Christian bouillait de rage sur la piste. Il savait que Feliciano faisait exprès de mettre ses nerfs à bout, mais il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler, même en sachant que c'était de la provocation. Les Italiens faisaient tout depuis le début de la rencontre pour faire durer les assauts avec leurs multiples pauses qui étaient plus stressantes et énervantes qu'autre chose pour leurs adversaires.

Feliciano le salua, puis se mit en garde, tout comme lui, quand l'ordre fut donné par Léan.

« Êtes-vous prêts ? Allez ! »

Christian ne sut pas trop ce qu'il se passa. Il recula et recula et recula encore devant l'agressivité que dégagea Feliciano.

Il en tomba même par terre.

« Point à l'Italie par débandade Corse ! 20 à 18 en faveur de la Corse », dit Léan pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

Christian souffla et se releva difficilement. Il avait des courbatures de partout. Il comprit un peu mieux ce qu'avait subi Romano de la part de Francis tout à l'heure.

S'il voulait être un jour indépendant, il ne devrait plus avoir peur de cette faculté des nations.

« Alors, tu penses me résister longtemps, se moqua de lui Feliciano.

\- En garde !

\- Je vais te vaincre !

\- Êtes-vous prêts ?

\- Oh, oui !, dit Feliciano.

\- Allez ! »

Même scénario, sauf que Feliciano le toucha avant qu'il ne quitte la piste.

« Halte ! 20 à 19 !

\- Il a quitté la piste !, réclama Feliciano.

\- Il nous a quittés !, hurla Malco, emporté par son enthousiasme.

\- Comme si j'allais te donner deux points d'affilé, Feliciano. Tu es trop gourmand.

\- Tu es le mieux placé pour le savoir. »

Feliciano eut la bonne initiative de rougir devant son sous-entendu sexuel.

« Feli, gronda Ludwig.

\- Je ne le ferai plus. Pardon.

\- Malheureusement, je n'y crois pas. Et je suis bien placé pour le savoir.

\- Hum… je ne voudrai surtout pas me mettre au milieu de vos attentions buccales, minauda Christian. Je suis prêt à affronter le prochain assaut de Feliciano sur ma personne.

\- Si tu crois pouvoir me rendre jaloux, tu es loin du compte, Christian, soupira Ludwig qui n'en pouvait plus.

\- Tu ne serais pas jaloux, si je me tapais mon cousin ?, s'horrifia Feliciano.

\- On parle d'escrime. Remettons tout dans le contexte, s'énerva Ludwig. Sinon, oui, je serai jaloux et même dégoûté. Allez…

\- Quoi ? déjà ?

\- Remettez vos casques et en garde !

\- Êtes-vous prêts ?, dit Léan sans grande conviction. Allez ! »

Léan commençait à s'ennuyer. Les combats à la hache étaient bien plus sanglants. Il n'y avait qu'une seule règle : abattre son adversaire. C'était bien plus simple. Tout ceci ne manquait pourtant pas d'animation. Seulement, quand on comptait les points et qu'on jouait le rabat-joie, c'était une toute autre histoire. Il s'ennuyait et, quand il s'ennuyait, il avait tendance à être irascible et violent.

Feliciano et Christian s'élancèrent l'un contre l'autre pour cette fois. Ils marquèrent et se percutèrent.

« Double faute ! Vos cartons jaunes deviennent rouges ! 22 à 21.

\- Oh, j'y crois pas. Il l'a fait, ce con, pour avancer le score !, cria Romano.

\- C'était une attaque suicide, Christian, se plaint Feliciano en se tenant les côtes.

\- Oh, putain ! J'ai mal ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Feli ! », cria Christian en se tenant la main.

Feliciano, toujours la main sur son flanc exposé, se redressa difficilement pour voir la blessure de Christian.

Son gant était taché de sang !

« Mais ! Je t'ai touché à la main !, s'affola Feliciano. Je visais pourtant ton buste !

\- J'ai dû me tourner pour l'éviter… Et bam !

\- Les secours arrivent », dit Francis en emmenant la trousse à pharmacie.

Romano ne tarda pas à arriver lui aussi pour aider Feliciano à enlever son plastron et à s'enquérir des dégâts.

« 5 minutes de pause », décréta Léan.

Ludwig semblait inquiet pour les deux adversaires, mais il préféra voir le bleu que s'était fait Feliciano. L'Italien avait juste eu le souffle coupé sous le coup, mais n'avait pas de côte cassée, juste un gros hématome. Il avait effectivement besoin de prendre quelques grandes respirations avant de se remettre en piste. Lorenzo ne pouvait pas le remplacer puisqu'il dormait.

Léan alla donc s'enquérir de la blessure de Christian.

« Ah, Léan, tu ne devrais pas voir cela. Je sais qu'avec ta phobie du sang…, commença Edmond.

\- Je n'ai pas peur du sang qui coule. J'adore le voir couler, répondit Léan.

\- Tout comme moi, répondit calmement Edmond. Il faudra qu'on se donne nos tuyaux pour le faire s'écouler lentement, très lentement, sans tuer notre victime et la faire souffrir. Seulement, aujourd'hui est exceptionnel, tu as la phobie du sang…

\- Ils ne vont jamais y croire. Laisse-moi voir s'il peut retourner sur la piste.

\- Léan, je te le déconseille. Je suis ton ami et je n'aimerai pas qu'il t'arrive malheur en voulant être un arbitre exemplaire.

\- Je savais que vous étiez sur un mauvais coup. Pour l'instant, c'est Feliciano qui remporte les faveurs de l'arbitrage. Tu verrais comme Ludwig le regarde ! C'est une véritable torture d'être à côté d'un gars aussi amoureux !

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Moi aussi, j'en ai contre les fleurs bleues… Sauf quand vient le moment de faire du mal à leur amour de toujours… Là, ils sont intéressants et particulièrement drôles et romantiquement suicidaires. Tu cours au suicide, si tu t'approches de Christian dans cet état. Il mord très fort !

\- La demi-portion ne me fait pas peur. »

Edmond avait le regard levé vers lui, parce qu'il n'était pas très grand non plus. Il acquiesça. La taille était toujours un argument de taille.

Léan s'approcha et constata que le sang de Christian avait une odeur particulièrement métallique.

« Mais c'est de la peinture rouge que vous avez acheté au magasin de bricolage !

\- Chut, Léan !, lui intima Francis. On a juste fait un footing avec des charges diverses pour gagner en endurance.

\- Mais c'est de la triche !

\- Mais tais-toi, normand buté ! Tu ne vois pas que Christian souffre le martyre ! Epargnes au moins ses oreilles !, réagit Stefan qui voulait absolument affronter Feliciano et quitter ce banc qui faisait mal aux fesses.

\- Je croyais que c'étaient les Italiens qui jouaient la comédie, mais, en fait, vous êtes pires qu'eux. Christian va tout à fait bien, alors que Feliciano souffre, lui !

\- Ah, non, ne dis pas ça. Ne te fais pas avoir par ses sourires et son attitude. C'est de la faute de Stefan qui veut jouer. Il en a marre de se faire chier sur son banc !

\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas que ça vienne de lui ? Je vais le dire à Ludwig !

\- Léan, si tu caftes, je mets la sono du gymnase. Et tout le monde saura ce que tu fais aux petits roux bretons qui s'introduisent par effraction chez toi !

\- Christian, s'indignèrent Stefan et Léan.

\- Je n'allais pas rater cette occasion unique de vous chopper sur le fait.

\- Il suffit de flancher une fois sous l'assaut d'une brute pour que tu le saches, se plaint Stefan.

\- Je crois que vous vous avouez des choses en plus, ricana le Corse.

\- Tu t'en souviens, Demi-Normandie ?, rougit Stefan.

\- Non, j'ai cru que c'était une illusion vachement cauchemardesque. Je devais être un peu éméché ce jour-là, ce qui explique tout.

\- C'est ça, trouves-toi des excuses pour sauter sur le premier intrus chez toi. Tu sautes sur tous les intrus, connard ?

\- Mais non, y a que toi pour t'introduire chez moi…

\- J'ai la preuve en vidéo, insista Christian, mécontent d'être ignoré dans sa fausse douleur et son génie pervers.

\- En vidéo !

\- Le son est suffisant. Alors, à trois, je lance la bombe !

\- A trois, tu ne fais rien du tout !, dit Léan. Je me tairais.

\- C'est bien, Léan, dit Francis en lui faisant l'accolade comme à un enfant obéissant.

\- En tant qu'arbitre, j'ai trouvé un compromis, Christian, dit-il pourtant.

\- Euh… Je t'ai posé un ultimatum, tu t'es fait avoir et c'est fini. Je ne vois pas où est le compromis… Il n'y a pas de compromis… Tu t'es écrasé et c'est terminé !

\- Non ! »

Léan attrapa la main de Christian sur le banc, sortit son poignard, transperça la main du Corse et retira la lame. Christian n'eut d'autre choix que d'essayer de se taire sous la douleur, alors que ce devait faire très, très, très mal. Edmond était tout simplement admiratif devant l'audace de Léan et le courage de Christian. Stefan et Francis en avaient la mâchoire qui tombe.

Léan était toujours une brute sanguinaire !

« Voilà, tu n'auras pas à mentir. Je t'évite des problèmes de conscience. Récupères bien. Il ne te reste plus que trois minutes pour laisser la place à Stefan. Définitivement.

\- Léan, ce n'est pas sympa !, dit Francis.

\- Il m'a obligé à prendre une sanction. Le prochain qui triche aura bien pire.

\- Léan, je te hais. Tu subiras ma vengeance, couina misérablement Christian. Dire qu'on avait évité le jus de tomates et le tabasco parce que les Italiens auraient pu reconnaître l'odeur… »

Christian tapa de son poing valide sur la table à cause de la douleur vive. Edmond se mit à soigner sa blessure. On pourrait presque croire qu'il se serait mis à lécher la blessure. S'il n'y avait pas eu toute cette peinture, il l'aurait fait. Les autres Français en étaient certains.

« Merci, Christian, de t'être sacrifié pour la cause de notre grand pays unifié !

\- A partir d'aujourd'hui, je suis indépendant ! Je ne veux pas vivre dans le même pays que ce malade !

\- Moi aussi, je ne veux plus de toi, dit Léan. Me menacer est digne du suicide. Ce n'est que parce que nous sommes tous les deux Français que je t'ai épargné la mort…

\- Euh… Léan. Tu ne peux pas tuer Christian, minauda Francis.

\- …Une blessure sérieuse qui aurait dû être mortelle pour un simple humain. J'en ai ma claque de votre combat à la con et de vos lumières qui brillent sur vos têtes !

\- Courage, Léan ! Nous en sommes à la moitié. Et puis, Stefan va prendre l'avantage sur Feliciano.

\- Et pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous cachez encore ?

\- Rien. Stefan est gaucher, tout simplement. Et il a l'habitude de se battre contre des droitiers.

\- Ouais, et aussi des brutes qui saisissent leur hache à deux bras du côté droit.

\- Ouais, mais laisse Escalibur sur le banc. Je pense que Ludwig veut récupérer Feliciano vivant. »

Stefan s'avança sur la piste, chaud comme la braise et motivé à honorer le sacrifice de son meilleur ami. Demi-normandie était une brute doublée d'un connard de première. Il ne l'oublierait pas et il ne s'introduirait plus chez lui dans la nuit pour lui faire la peau. Il irait le voir en terrain neutre ou sinon il se retrouverait de nouveau la tête dans l'oreiller. Oh, brrr… De plus, Léan était un insensible ! Le normand l'avait laissé partir sans chercher à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait alors qu'il avait subi ses coups de reins toute la nuit !

Léan regarda Stefan, priant pour le breton reste calme et civilisé. Alors, il n'avait pas rêvé. ? Cet abruti lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Il croyait que c'était ironique, vu que Stefan s'était déclaré une fois qu'il lui avait balancé l'oreiller dans la figure, mais quand même, ça portait à réfléchir. Enfin, le moment n'était pas à réfléchir.

« Donc 22 à 21. Avantage à la France. Remplacement de Christian par Stefan, le temps qu'il récupère de sa blessure et qu'il retrouve sa fierté, dit Léan.

\- Espèce de connard ! Je vais t'éventrer et faire tes tripes à la mode de Caen !, le menaça Christian.

\- C'est une insulte !, hurla Malco. Et une menace sérieuse !

\- Oui, je sais Malco, mais c'était mérité. Je le prends comme quelque chose de personnel, en dehors de la rencontre », décréta Léan.

22 à 21 pour la France : Reprise du match

Stefan alla serrer la main de Feliciano. Ils ne surent pas laquelle prendre pour le faire. Finalement, il laissa Feliciano lui secouer la main droite.

« Comment va Christian ?

\- Pas très bien. La colère tue sa douleur. Faut pas s'en faire.

\- Il m'en veut ?

\- Plutôt à Léan qui a voulu le soigner, mais qui n'a fait qu'empirer les choses.

\- Ah. Tant mieux alors », plaisanta Feliciano alors que Christian abreuvait encore Léan d'insultes en tout genre.

Stefan marqua un point supplémentaire pour la France. Feliciano était déséquilibré par sa blessure et n'avait pas pris le coup pour se battre contre un gaucher. C'était le flanc opposé qui était exposé chez Stefan. Il était donc très difficile de l'atteindre avec les attaques habituelles.

« Halte ! 23 à 21 ! »

Feliciano enleva son casque pour respirer. Il fit quelques pas avant de revenir se mettre en position.

« Est-ce que ça va Feliciano ?

\- Si Lorenzo avait été réveillé, je lui aurai cédé ma place. Ah, c'est pas vrai ! »

Au prochain assaut, ils marquèrent tous les deux.

« 24 à 22 !

\- Il faut que tu marques Feli !

\- Oh, je ne sais pas si je te laisse la main, Malco.

\- Vous êtes des ordures ménagères, cria Romano.

\- Mais c'est qu'il est de plus en plus original, s'en amusa Edmond.

\- Qui a passé son temps d'entraînement en cuisine, les ménagères ! Et vous êtes des ordures pour avoir blessé Feli !

\- C'est un jeu de mots !, hurla Malco.

\- C'est la Corse !, accusèrent les Français pour la blessure de Feliciano.

\- Ah, ça, quand c'est de ma faute, il n'y a plus de solidarité nationale !

\- Tu es indépendant que quand ça t'arrange », le charria Edmond.

\- Enragé, Christian insulta Edmond dans sa langue régionale.

\- Bon. En garde ! »

Finalement, Stefan et Feliciano marquèrent tous les deux. Le score était donc de 25 à 23.

Stefan serra la main de Feliciano et tapa dans la main d'Edmond.

25 à 23 pour la France

Edmond s'avança sur la piste, convaincu au plus profond de son être que Grand frère Luciani avait des informations croustillantes sur lui.

Personne ne soumettait Edmond et encore moins avec des preuves outrageantes.

Effectivement quand il serra la pince à Malco, celui-ci lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Je sais tout ce que tu fais à ce pauvre Arnault. J'ai quelques photographies où tu l'attaches…

\- Oh, c'est vrai !, s'exclama très fort Edmond pour prendre tout le monde à témoin. Je te somme de me faire un album photo ! Limousin est tellement mignon.

\- Euh… »

Malco n'en revenait pas de cette réaction.

« Et tu as filmé ? Dis-moi que tu as filmé ? Je veux la vidéo pour la regarder quand je suis trop loin de lui !

\- Mais… Tu devrais me supplier pour tout effacer et brûler !

\- Non ! Ne les effaces et ne les brûles surtout pas ! C'est un ordre ! D'ailleurs, la prochaine fois que tu viens… Soit tu nous avertis pour qu'on se place bien pour ta vidéo les sièges, c'est mieux que l'arbre d'en face soit tu participes et tu vivras l'une des meilleurs expériences de ta vie !

\- Je porte plainte pour harcèlement sexuel, monsieur l'arbitre !

\- Moi aussi !, dit Edmond. Il vient me filmer dans mon donjon secret. C'est un voyeur et un maître chanteur !

\- C'est extérieur à la rencontre ! Pas de chantage, Luciani !, s'énerva Ludwig.

\- Tu ne pourras jamais l'avoir, grand frère ! J'ai déjà essayé ! Tu t'es fait choper sur le fait ! Tu es la honte de la famille ! Bouh ! Oh, putain, j'ai encore mal ! Léan, t'es mort !

\- Bon, mettez-vous sur la ligne et que ça se saute ! 25 à 23 pour la France », rugit Léan.

Les deux épéistes se saluèrent et se mirent en position de garde.

« Tu devrais surveiller ton Arnault. Franchement, il baisse facilement son pantalon, dit Malco.

\- De quoi ?, s'étrangla Edmond.

\- Allez ! »

Et Malco marqua.

« 25 à 24. L'étau se resserre Edmond !, râla Léan qui sentait revenir le ex-aequo.

\- Il m'a déconcentré ! Je sais qu'Arnault ne va pas voir ailleurs ! Oh !

\- Tu veux des preuves ?

\- N'essaie pas de me faire marcher ! J'ai confiance en lui. Il ne pourrait pas supporter physiquement de coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre, vu tout ce que je lui fais subir.

\- Tu as eu un doute, le taquina Malco.

\- J'ai surtout été surpris, râla Edmond.

\- Tu devrais te méfier d'Aquitaine* ! (*Aquitaine, Poitou-Charentes et Limousin formeront une seule région… aux dernières nouvelles).

\- On ne parle pas de la réforme territoriale !, s'opposa France. Ceci est déloyal, Italie ! »

Edmond se souvint pourquoi il n'aimait pas voir Aquitaine traîner trop souvent dans ses couloirs. L'intrus dans son couple lui échauffait les oreilles. Cet Italien essayait de le mettre en colère pour le pousser à la faute.

« Arnault ne me ferai jamais un affront pareil. Reprenons !

\- En garde ! »

A l'assaut, ils marquèrent tous les deux.

Edmond et Malco étaient certainement les deux épéistes les plus forts de leur équipe. Ils se devaient de faire la différence.

Au suivant, ce fut Edmond qui marqua, mais Malco revint sur le point suivant.

« 27 à 26. »

Ils se remirent en garde. Ils bataillèrent cette fois-ci un long moment. Ce fut Malco qui l'emporta.

« Egalité. 27 à 27.

\- J'ai égalisé, hurla Malco. Je suis le plus fort de tous ! J'ai marqué 4 points et toi, que deux !

\- Cocu, hurla Romano.

\- Alors, c'est mon jour de chance, Lovi d'amour !

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, gros pervers ! Il n'y a qu'un certain bastardo à en avoir le droit !

\- Arrêtez de maltraiter mon Arnault.

\- Tu veux rendre grâce ?, demanda Malco très intéressé.

\- Jamais ! »

Edmond ne se battait que mieux lorsqu'il était sous pression. Il remporta les deux touches suivantes.

« 29 à 27.

\- Je vais te mettre la dernière touche dans ta face.

\- On ne peut pas toucher le casque, rappela Ludwig. En garde ! Êtes-vous prêts ? Allez ! »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Malco qui marqua le point.

« 29 à 28 !

\- Allez, Edmond ! Marque le dernier point ! »

Au risque de faire double-touche, Edmond se mit en fente pour atteindre Malco. Aujourd'hui, Malco était plus fort que lui.

« 30 à 29 ! 5 minutes de pause ! »

30 à 29 pour la France

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S : Le chapitre suivant sera le dernier ! Qui va gagner à votre avis ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Composition des deux équipes de tricheurs :
> 
> Equipe Française :
> 
> Titulaires : France : Francis (il veut gagner) Corse : Christian (il est sur le banc, mais il est toujours dangereux) et Poitou-Charentes : Edmond (il attend son tour avec impatience)
> 
> Remplaçant : Bretagne : Stefan (il est gaucher, mais cette particularité n'est pas son arme fatale)
> 
> Arbitre et Médecin : Basse Normandie : Léan (Il a des dons violents d'acupuncture au couteau, mais également de…)
> 
> Equipe Italienne :
> 
> Titulaires : Italie du Nord : Feliciano (il veut gagner lui aussi) Italie du Sud : Romano (il se défend) et Sicile : Malco (s'il avait su, il ne serait pas venu)
> 
> Remplaçant : Sardaigne : Lorenzo (il aime vraiment les gâteaux)
> 
> Arbitre : Allemagne : Ludwig (Il est trop influençable par son amant)

« Bon, mes enfants ! L'heure est grave…

\- Francis, certains d'entre nous sont plus vieux que toi, lui rappela Corse qui avait fini par se taper la liqueur de noix pour anesthésier sa douleur.

\- … il ne nous reste plus que trois assauts. Et plus de remplaçant. Il faut faire la différence sur les deux premiers assauts, sinon on perd.

\- Francis, c'est toi qui fais le dernier assaut, grogna Edmond.

\- Contre Malco. C'est le plus fort aujourd'hui.

\- Fais-nous quelques petites bottes secrètes, Francis, dit Stefan.

\- Stefan, tu es capable de mettre 5 touches à Romano sans qu'il ne marque.

\- Oh ! Serait-ce un compliment ?

\- Oui, il faut bien. J'avoue que depuis que tu t'es déclaré à Léan, tu m'en bouches un coin. Surtout en entrant par effraction chez lui… C'est très romantique !

\- Non, y a rien de romantique là-dedans. Je voulais aller le buter, mais ce con s'était enfilé un alcool bien fort… Il m'a vu, il m'a chopé et il ne m'a pas lâché ! J'ai dit ça pour faire diversion afin d'échapper à sa poigne et de m'enfuir. Seulement, ça a pas marché. Même dans son sommeil d'ivrogne, il m'a gardé contre lui.

\- Enfin, tu pouvais te servir d'Escalibur pour le repousser. Je dis ça, je dis rien !

\- Mêles-toi de tes affaires ! Je ne vais pas les faire les 5 points contre Romano.

\- Allez Stefan ! Ne boudes pas ! »

Stefan se fit attraper le bras par Christian.

« Stef', ton petit ami m'a brisé la main. Tu me remplaces pour défendre mon honneur. Je ne veux pas perdre la face contre mes frères. Ils vont déjà se moquer de moi pendant plusieurs années. S'il te plaît !

\- D'accord, parce que t'es un bon pote. Mais tu aurais diffusé nos ébats, tu n'aurais pas compté sur moi !

\- Je sais ! Je suis désolé ! Viens dans mes bras !

\- Tu t'es enfilé combien de verre Christian ?, s'inquiéta Francis.

\- Léan est une brute ! », hurlèrent les deux amis.

Léan soupira pour chasser son ennui. Avoir massacré la main de Christian ne l'avait pas calmé. Cela avait été un grand défouloir, mais juste pour un bref instant. Il en avait marre des disputes de cours de récré des deux nations. Tout ceci lui rappelait trop lui-même et son breton.

La nuit où il était venu par effraction, Léan avait été parfaitement sobre et Stefan particulièrement consentant. Il en avait marre de se trouver des excuses pour être avec le breton qui n'avait aucunement conscience de son attachement pour lui. Ah, sacré dilemme qui durait depuis trop longtemps…

D'ailleurs, en parlant de truc louche…

« Ludwig, pourquoi m'avoir empêché d'aligner Malco pour chantage ?

\- C'est un carton noir pour cette faute. Cela aurait signé la défaite de l'Italie par forfait. Feli m'aurait fait la gueule pendant plus d'un mois.

\- Ah…

\- Et je ne veux pas que la France gagne par KO pâtissier.

\- Ça se tient… »

Léan se maudit de ne pas avoir eu le courage dont était dépourvu Ludwig, mais surtout le bon sens de ne pas lui faire confiance. Il aurait pu rentrer et faire la fête avec le clan français.

« J'espère que Lorenzo va se réveiller, dit Ludwig dans le vague.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour Feliciano ? »

Le regard de Ludwig dériva vers l'Italien qui appliquait de la glace sur sa blessure.

« Je ne pense pas que c'était intentionnel de la part de Christian. Feliciano va se faire mal s'il continue. Il devrait déclarer forfait. Je vais essayer de le convaincre. Ils sont capables de revenir à égalité et nous faire des prolongations. Le vainqueur doit gagner par deux touches. »

Léan détourna son regard de tous les mots d'amour que s'échangèrent les deux nations en couple. Ah, si ça pouvait être aussi simple… Mais sans les roucoulements intempestifs !

« Léan est une brute !

\- Edmond, bâillonnes Christian, exigea Léan.

\- Avec plaisir ! »

Edmond sortit des liens de sous son costume d'escrime, mais Christian fit tout pour le dissuader.

« Non ! Edmond ! Je me tiendrai tranquille, c'est promis !

\- Gentil garçon ! »

« Bon, mon frère, chers cousin ! Il nous reste encore quelques atouts dans notre manche avant la fin du match.

\- Sauf que tu es blessé, Feli !

\- Ce n'est rien qu'une égratignure. J'en fais des tonnes pour avoir Ludwig dans la poche. On en aura bien besoin pour la suite.

\- Ils peuvent encore s'attaquer à ton couple, les salauds.

\- Je ne me ferai pas avoir. Oh, Ludwig, qu'est-ce que ?

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Ça pourrait aller mieux, mon amour. Ne t'inquiètes pas autant.

\- Beurk, fit Romano. Je vais prendre un peu l'air.

\- Il faut que tu reviennes pour le premier assaut.

\- Je sais, bouffeur de patates !

\- Ludwig chéri, on allait parler tactique pour prendre l'avantage. Il vaut mieux que tu n'écoutes pas.

\- Je me fais du souci pour toi.

\- Tu ne devrais pas, dit Feliciano avant de grimacer en se relevant.

\- Tu devrais déclarer forfait !

\- Jamais de la vie ! », hurlèrent les Italiens.

30 à 29 pour la France

Après cette pause critique, les deux équipes reprirent leur sérieux.

Stefan s'avança sur la piste avec un sourire vainqueur. Romano le salua de la main droite.

« Ne me regardes pas comme ça, le roux !

\- Tu ne vas pas savoir ce qui va t'arriver. Je vais assurer la victoire à la Bretagne et à la France ! Je dois venger mon ami Christian.

\- Par le sang qui me lie à mon jumeau, je me dois également de rétablir son honneur.

\- Ne me fais pas ça, Romano ! Je pourrais m'en sortir tout seul, dit Feliciano qui ne se rendit que trop tard qu'il venait d'enfoncer son frère.

\- Putain ! Tu n'as pas confiance en moi !

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça !

\- Tu l'as pensé fortement en tout cas !

\- Arrêtez de vous disputer ! Mettez-vous en position ! »

Et au moment de se mettre en garde…

« Putain, il est gaucher, ce salop ! J'avais pas remarqué ! J'exige qu'il porte l'arme à droite !

\- Ce n'est pas une requête valide en escrime ! Débrouilles-toi !

\- Espèce de vicelard ! La gauche, c'est la sinistre main maléfique !

\- Cela m'a toujours donné un avantage tactique non négligeable sur mes adversaires, répondit Stefan avec tout le self control qu'il pouvait encore avoir. Bon, c'est quand que tu t'alignes, couill…

\- Non, Stefan, ne tombes pas dans son piège, hurla Christian. Léan, je te hais !

\- Oh, tu es fort, l'Italien, mais je ne m'abaisserai pas à t'injurier. Et j'ai une alarme amie au cas où !

\- Je vais te pousser à le faire et les arbitres te mettront un carton rouge ! »

Stefan tourna la tête vers Léan, comme pour lui dire qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à faire une connerie pareille sinon il ne viendrait plus la nuit pour le tuer.

Stefan marqua au premier assaut. C'était tellement facile de déstabiliser un droitier et de marquer son flanc exposé pour un gaucher. Un droitier avait toujours du mal à marquer un gaucher, car son flanc découvert n'était pas le même que celui d'un droitier. Tout était inversé !

« Halte ! 31 à 29.

\- Et merde !, hurla Romano en jetant son casque par terre. T'es chiant, Stefan !

\- Encore une insulte qui rime, Lovi chéri, hurla Malco.

\- Toi, la ferme ! Tu me déconcentres ! Je vais te toucher là où ça fera mal.

\- Heureusement, j'ai mis une protection. Je ne crois pas que ce soit au goût d'un des arbitres, Romano. »

C'était tellement dur de ne pas l'insulter en retour. Allez, du sang-froid !

« J'en ai rien à battre, Stefan, que ça fonctionne entre tes jambes !, répliqua Léan sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Je le sais, violeur d'intrus !

\- C'est une insulte !, hurla Malco.

\- C'est personnel, contra Stefan.

\- Dépêchez-vous de marquer les points suivants », râla Léan.

Et Stefan marqua le point suivant. Romano réagit en abandonnant son casque et en hurlant tout un tas de choses en italien qui ne devaient pas être flatteuse pour le breton.

« Romano !, cria Ludwig. Ce sont mes nerfs que tu mets à mal et pas ceux de tes adversaires ! Tu cries faux !

\- J'aime te faire chier aussi !

\- Lovi aime autre chose que les tomates. Wahou !, hurla Malco.

\- Bon. En garde ! »

Stefan se concentra pour ne pas s'énerver. Si Romano n'avait pas pris autant de temps pour se lamenter, il aurait déjà fini de marquer ses cinq touches. Il serait très facile pour Stefan de gagner sa manche.

Cette fois-ci, Romano se tint à distance, ne faisant que toucher son épée du bout de la sienne. Il attendait une occasion de marquer et titillait Stefan pour le pousser à la faute. Le breton engagea une attaque, se prit une riposte, il fit une contre-riposte et…

« Halte ! 32 à 30 !

\- Oui ! », hurla Romano en courant sur la piste, après avoir réussi cette double touche.

Il leva les bras en le faisant, fit un petit tour, tapa dans les mains de son équipe et voulut continuer, mais…

« Romano, remets-toi en position !

\- Stef, psst… »

Stefan se retourna vers Francis.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Il ne te reste que quinze secondes !

\- Quoi ! Romano, espèce de connard !, s'emporta Stefan.

\- C'est une insulte, monsieur l'arbitre ! », signifia Malco.

Il ne restait plus que quinze secondes. Il aurait du mal à toucher de nouveau Romano. Stefan joua le tout pour le tout, il enleva son casque et se mit à genoux devant Léan.

« Léan ! Sois magnanime !

\- Oh, je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que je gagne en retour ?, dit Léan, très joueur, et qui aimait avoir son ennemi légendaire à ses pieds.

\- Je viendrais chez toi avec un Quatre Quarts la prochaine fois pour déjeuner !

\- Ils retentent l'attaque aux calories sur les arbitres. Tricheurs ! »

Stefan fit sa bouille la plus adorable, celle qui faisait toujours craquer Léan.

« Euh… C'est que…

\- Il arrive à l'influencer ! Est-ce de l'hypnose ?, se plaignirent les Italiens.

\- Vas-y, Stefan !, l'encouragèrent les français.

\- D'accord. Pas de carton rouge ! Les Italiens auraient dû avoir un carton noir pour chantage affectif, mais il ne fut pas donné. Les Français, vous avez droit encore à un rouge sans conséquence.

\- C'est quoi cette interprétation des règles ?, hurla Ludwig.

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu interprètes, toi aussi, alors je fais pareil. »

Stefan se releva fier de sa réussite.

« En garde. Êtes-vous prêts ? Allez ! »

N'ayant que quinze secondes, les deux escrimeurs se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Stefan marqua. Seulement, dans le feu de l'action, ils ne firent pas attention au « Halte ! » insistants des arbitres et bataillèrent avec leurs épées emmêlées. Ils tournèrent sur eux-mêmes et finirent par sortir de la piste.

« On ne se bat pas, hurla Ludwig. Refermez les rangs ! Carton rouge pour Romano qui compte et pour Stefan qui ne compte pas. 34 à 30 ! Fin du temps règlementaire !

\- Français, tricheurs ! Soudoyeurs d'arbitre !

\- Italiens tricheurs ! Voleur de temps ! On est toujours limite ! Vous le faîtes exprès !

\- ON SE CALME IMMEDIATEMENT ! 5 minutes de pause !, cria Ludwig.

\- Ah, non ! Ne donnes pas encore du temps aux Italiens ! Vous soudoyez l'arbitre, vous aussi !

\- JE NE VEUX PLUS RIEN ENTENDRE ! A PART LES MOUCHES VOLER !

\- Ludwig, peut-on faire un point stratégique, histoire de calmer les esprits, proposa Francis après un petit temps d'attente.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça vous calme, mais pourquoi pas… »

34 à 30 pour la France

Edmond allait entrer en piste pour combattre Feliciano. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Francis voulait faire un point stratégique.

« Changement de programme. Edmond, tu ne feras pas de chantage à Feliciano. »

Toute la misère du monde s'était abattue intérieurement sur Edmond qui ne rêvait que de cet instant depuis le début du match. Extérieurement, il paraissait calme, bien qu'il bouillât de l'intérieur.

« J'avais pourtant tout préparé à l'avance.

\- Feliciano est très fort, vraiment très fort, grogna Francis.

\- Tu peux nous expliquer ?

\- Sa première tentative de chantage s'est soldée par un non-lieu, parce que Ludwig ne voulait pas priver Feli d'une rencontre complète. Stefan a juré, a plutôt bien rattrapé le coup. Nous n'avons plus de cartons rouges d'avance, mais nous avons bien avancé en points. Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de faire du chantage à présent.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que Léan nous a trahit en sortant définitivement Christian de la compétition par blessure !

\- Traître ! », hurlèrent les Français à Léan qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils disaient cela.

Léan n'en pouvait plus. Il avait envie de massacrer quelqu'un ! N'importe qui ! La rencontre commençait à lui taper vraiment sur le système. Il avait été faible devant son amant des soirs. Comment Stefan pouvait-il savoir qu'il craquait devant les bouilles trop mignonnes ? Son point faible était découvert. Il se sentait mis à nu devant tout le monde.

« Traître ! »

Stupéfait, Léan eut sa colère qui retomba. Lui, un traître ? Alors qu'il venait de leur sauver la mise ? Il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Très bien, il ne les aiderait plus.

« Feliciano m'impressionnera toujours, marmonna Ludwig.

\- Comment ?

\- Il a la main mise sur le match. Il va gagner.

\- Quoi ? Il a un retard de 4 points.

\- Que de 4 points. 5 points, c'était trop chaud pour remonter, mais 4 c'est encore possible. Je sais ce qu'il va faire. »

Léan pensa à la bouille de Stefan et se demanda s'il devait les aider. Il avait des problèmes de conscience maintenant.

« Romano, t'es un champion !, le félicita la nation Italienne.

\- Il ne t'a mis que 4 points et t'as réussi à en mettre deux ! C'est bien !, le complimenta Malco.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru que Ludwig me laisserait autant faire mon cinéma, soupira Romano.

\- Tu t'es bien entraîné pour ce jour, tu es trop fort en lamentations, gémissements et tours de victoire !

\- Antonio m'a appris l'art dramatique quotidiennement.

\- Le pauvre, rirent les deux autres Italiens.

\- Je lui dirai que ça valait le coup.

\- Bon, maintenant, nous avons éliminé la menace : chantage affectif français. S'ils osent prendre le risque de nous faire chanter, ils se prendront un carton noir puisqu'ils n'ont plus aucun appui chez les arbitres. Qui dit carton noir, dit sortie de la compétition d'un des joueurs et…

\- Christian, cette mauviette, ne peut plus jouer, hurla Malco. Sur tous les tableaux. Eliminé la menace Corse ! La France va perdre !

\- Vous verrez à la sortie !, le menaça Christian.

\- Tu ne menaceras pas Feliciano !

\- Ce n'était pas lui qui était visé ! »

Les Italiens se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux. Romano avait fini de jouer, Feliciano n'était pas la cible, alors c'était…

« Comment peux-tu menacer ton frère Lorenzo qui dort du sommeil du juste ?, hurla Malco.

\- C'est toi que je visais, idiot de frère aîné !

\- Mais j'ai rien à cacher !

\- C'est ça, nies la vérité ! »

Malco eut soudain très peur du photomontage qu'avait pu faire Christian avec ses dernières aventures. La technologie n'arrangeait pas le caractère de son petit frère.

« Mais je n'utiliserai pas ceci durant ce tournoi. Je le garde sous le coude », lui spécifia Christian avec un regard brillant de malice et d'alcool de noix anesthésiant.

Pendant que Christian se réjouissait de ce qu'il pourrait obtenir de son aîné, Lorenzo se retourna sur son banc, fronçant les yeux.

34 à 30 pour la France

« Bon, on reprends. Edmond contre Feliciano. »

Edmond, de mauvaise humeur, monta sur la piste. Il aurait tellement voulu montrer les clichés photomontés de Christian sur les deux autres frères Luciani dans de drôles de position. En tout cas, Christian était très fort pour arriver à savoir que Malco cachait quelque chose de compromettant en le menaçant avec rien d'avéré. Edmond avait beaucoup de respect pour Christian.

Il aurait tellement aimé faire culpabiliser Feliciano, le voir avoir honte de ses îles, vouloir cacher ce genre de choses et avoir peur qu'on refasse des blagues douteuses sur son habitude de dormir nu avec son jumeau.

Il était privé d'un de ces petits plaisirs de la vie qui ne la rendent que meilleure.

Edmond serra la main de Feliciano.

« Je me faisais une telle joie de cet affrontement avec toi, soupira de dépit Edmond.

\- Euh… Je croyais que c'était Malco qui était visé à l'origine.

\- Oui, mais c'est avec toi que j'aurais négocié. Tu es sa nation et il y a certaines choses que tu devrais savoir.

\- Je croyais que vous n'alliez pas utiliser le chantage, rugit Ludwig.

\- Non. C'était juste un conseil d'ami. Tu devrais discuter avec Christian à la fin de la rencontre.

\- Oh, un rendez-vous en tête à tête ! Comment dois-je le prendre, Lulu ?

\- Mettez-vous en ligne tout de suite ! »

Edmond s'était attendu à ce que Feliciano soit diminué physiquement, mais celui-ci le surprit en l'attaquant très vite et en marquant seul.

« Halte ! 34 à 31 !

\- Tu es trop fort, Feli !

\- Il faut que je marque vite ! »

Et merde ! Feliciano se remit tout de suite sur la ligne de départ, prêt à échanger les coups rapides. Il changeait complètement le rythme de la partie. Edmond était plus à l'aise quand c'était tactique.

« Allez ! »

Ils marquèrent tous les deux.

« 35 à 32 ! »

Pour une fois, ce fut Edmond qui traîna un peu avant de se remettre à la ligne. Il en avait le souffle coupé et il n'imaginait pas dans quel état devait être Feliciano avec son bleu entre les côtes.

« Allez ! Halte ! 35 à 33 ! »

Il devait garder son calme et marquer jusqu'à 40. Feliciano essayait de remonter pour revenir à égalité en enchaînant les attaques rapides et en l'épuisant. Il allait avoir un tour très long, s'il ne marquait pas desuite.

« En garde ! »

Edmond fit quelques petits cercles avant de retourner à sa position de départ. Ok. Double-touche, c'est parti.

« Allez ! »

Et bam ! Edmond fit en sorte de ne pas percuter Feliciano en faisant un pas de côté. Feliciano dut enlever son casque pour respirer. Oh, aurait-il tapé sur le bleu sans faire exprès ?

« Halte ! 36 à 34 ! ça va, Feli ?

\- Juste quelques secondes, s'il-te-plaît !

\- Temps mort !, décida Ludwig. On regarde ta blessure…

\- Mais ça ira ! »

Ludwig lui fit enlever son plastron pour vérifier. La peau de Feliciano s'était ouverte près de son bleu suite au coup d'Edmond. On lui remit de la glace quelques minutes. Feliciano put prendre de grandes respirations, pendant qu'Edmond se calmait.

Ils se remirent ensuite en position une fois le temps passé.

« En garde ! Êtes-vous prêts ? Allez ! »

Cette fois-ci, Feliciano fut moins explosif. Edmond, ayant retrouvé ses repères, put marquer sans difficulté.

« 37 à 34. »

Seulement au coup suivant, Feliciano repartit comme au début.

« Halte ! 37 à 35 ! »

Edmond se remit en ligne, prêt à limiter les dégâts. Il ne restait pas beaucoup de temps. Il devait garder les deux points d'avance pour Francis. Sa nation pouvait se surpasser quand il s'agissait de faire gagner les siens, comme Feliciano en ce moment précis.

« Allez ! »

Ils marquèrent tous les deux. Il ne restait plus qu'une minute pour marquer encore deux points pour Edmond.

« En garde ! Êtes-vous prêts ? Allez ! »

De nouveau, double point.

« 39 à 37 ! »

Feliciano tapa très fort des pieds sur l'assaut suivant et marqua avant la fin du temps règlementaire.

« 39 à 38 ! Belle remontée, Feliciano !, lui dit Ludwig.

\- Aux derniers », dit Léan de soulagement.

39 à 38 pour la France

Francis monta sur la piste, encouragé par ses régions. Il était la nation, il devait gagner le dernier round contre Malco.

Malco était fort, mais lui aussi. Il avait encore quelques bottes secrètes et il se félicitait que Stefan ait obligé Feliciano de recoller au score sans finesse, en prenant des risques. Il avait encore une chance de gagner.

Malco se retourna vers son équipe. Il prit étrangement son temps pour arpenter la piste jusqu'à Francis, en regardant sa montre.

« On attends quelqu'un ?, demanda avec amusement Francis.

\- Oh, j'aurais aimé que Lorenzo soit réveillé pour voir notre victoire écrasante sur votre équipe de tricheurs !

\- Eh ! Vous trichez aussi !

\- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire ! On est meilleurs tricheurs que vous ! C'est tout !

\- Nous allons voir cela. Tout ce qui importe, c'est de remporter la rencontre.

\- On leur fait le coup des prolongations aux arbitres ? Ils ont l'air épuisés, plaisanta Malco.

\- J'aimerai récupérer Basse Normandie en bon état de fonctionnement.

\- Bon, vous allez vous mettre en ligne !

\- Oui, m'sieur !

\- Donc, c'est le dernier affrontement. On en est à 39 à 38 ! Il faut une différence de deux points avant la fin du temps règlementaires ! Vous êtes capables de le faire !, rugit Léan.

\- Oui, Léan », dirent les escrimeurs, ayant tout à coup peur de son aura colérique

Francis salua son adversaire, se mit en garde, se sentit prêt et dû y aller.

Malco et Francis prirent leur temps, tranquillement, se touchant du bout de l'épée, feignant des attaques, une petite riposte pour la route et puis tout s'emballa.

Et la France marqua !

« 40 à 38 ! Oui, Dieu soit loué ! Deux points d'écarts », cria Francis.

Malco râla avant de se remettre en position.

Au tour suivant, ils recommencèrent leur petit manège. Ce fut Malco qui marqua.

« Dans ta face, hurla-t-il. Il n'y a plus deux points d'écarts ! »

Les arbitres avaient les poings serrés, se demandant quelle équipe allait l'emporter au rythme où ça allait.

Ils se remirent en position. Ils marquèrent en même temps.

« Halte ! 41 à 40 ! »

Là, un gros rot retentissant envahi l'espace sonore.

« Oh, non !, dit Christian. Il est réveillé ! »

Effectivement, Lorenzo se redressa après ce rot magnifique, se frottant doucement les yeux, commençant doucement à émerger.

Malco demanda à quitter la piste pour parler à Lorenzo, disant que s'il ne voyait pas son grand-frère au réveil, il deviendrait intenable.

Lorenzo papillonnait un peu des yeux. Il sourit à son grand-frère et échangea quelques mots avec lui.

Rassuré, Malco revint sur la piste, alors que Lorenzo s'étirait.

La rencontre reprit.

Francis fit bien attention, se concentra, pointa son épée vers le pied de Malco et toucha.

« Halte ! Point à… Malco ! »

Malco tomba à la renverse. Il se tint la cheville, en pleurant et en hurlant.

« J'ai mal ! Oh, putain ! J'ai mal ! Je souffre ! Oh, mon Dieu, je souffre ! A l'aide ! »

Romano arriva à toute vitesse avec la trousse de secours pour bander la cheville foulée de Malco.

« Arbitres ! Il ne peut plus jouer ! Lorenzo va le remplacer.

\- Comme par hasard, juste au moment où Lorenzo se réveille, gronda Léan. Laissez-moi voir !

\- Malco, fuis très loin avec tes jambes valides, hurla Christian. J'ai testé ses dons en acupuncture ! »

Malco, comprenant le sous-entendu de son frère aussi tricheur que lui, eut peur, mais affronta dignement sa sentence.

Léan regarda la cheville de Malco avec attention, comme s'il était kinésithérapeute ou même ostéopathe et sans prévenir…

« OH PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE SA MERE ! »

…il la tordit pour que Malco n'ait pas de problèmes de conscience.

Apeurés, les Italiens firent un grand vide autour de Léan, laissant le misérable Malco crier et pleurer pour de vrai.

« Je t'avais prévenu, dit Christian. Tu veux de l'alcool de noix pour noyer ta douleur ?

\- Oui, j'en veux ! JE VAIS TE BUTER LEAN ! CRAINS LA VENDETTA DES FRERES LUCIANI

\- Léan, ne sautes plus sur les intrus, le soir ! Je t'en voudrais, répliqua Stefan.

\- Bon, Lorenzo, tu peux prendre la place de ton frère et te battre pour défendre l'honneur de tous les Luciani, dit Léan, sourd aux menaces du Corse et du Sicilien et à la jalousie de Stefan.

\- Oui, fit Lorenzo. Je ne vous décevrai pas, cher arbitre. Je vais gagner par deux points, arbitre ! C'est promis !

\- Tu rêves, éveillé, Lorenzo. Il y a 42 à 40 pour la France », l'informa Francis.

Les Italiens, encore debouts, eurent un sourire entendu plein de suffisance.

Lorenzo monta sur la piste, tout en disant.

« Ah, j'ai bien mangé et j'ai bien dormi. Je suis plein d'énergie !

\- Méfies-toi, Francis !, dit Christian. Il est très fort quand il a fait le plein !

\- Oh, les sa… ! Ils ont fait durer jusqu'à ce que Lorenzo se réveille, comprit Stefan.

\- C'était notre stratégie gagnante !, crièrent Feliciano et Romano en levant les bras et en se tapant dans les mains.

\- PUTAIN, J'AI RIEN GAGNE DANS L'HISTOIRE, cria Malco.

\- En garde ! Et que ça saute ! »

Effectivement, Lorenzo, débordant d'énergie, marqua immédiatement un pauvre Francis qui avait joué depuis le tout début du match. Et une autre fois ! Et encore une autre ! Et enc…ulé, il y eu double touche.

« 43 à 43 !, hurla Léan. Il faut en mettre deux d'affilée à l'autre ! N'importe lequel !

\- En cet instant critique, il est peut-être temps de négocier, dit Feliciano à Francis.

\- Non, le résultat d'un match ne se négocie pas, Feli !, cria Ludwig.

\- Ok, vous l'aurez voulu, chers arbitres ! Lorenzo, si tu gagnes, je te ferai une montagne de tiramisu !

\- TIRAMISU, bava Lorenzo, ses yeux s'illuminant.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas vrai ! Feli utilise le combo sucré ultime !, cria Christian. Francis, rends-toi avant de te faire écraser !"

Et ce fut ainsi que la France perdit, 45 à 43, un match d'escrime, après une lutte acharnée. Cette rencontre fut remplie de coups bas, de pleurs, de cris, de hola et autres signes sur les bancs (non retransmises puisqu'ils étaient dans le noir et le dos des arbitres), de drames, d'histoire d'amours fraternelles, amicales et amoureuses, de violences médicales et de câlins de réconforts après la victoire et la défaite.

Cette fois-ci, Feliciano avait remporté la bataille tactique ultime où tous les coups étaient permis.

« A charge de revanche, Italie ! », avait dit France.

« Je te prends quand tu veux ! », avait répondit Italie du Nord.

« Ne partez pas encore dans vos petits jeux et dans vos lapsus ! », avait hurlé Allemagne à bout de patience.

« Je n'arbitrerai plus », avait décidé Léan, conscient de la violence qui sommeillait en lui.

« JE TE TUERAI LEAN ! », avaient crié les frères Luciani, se consolant mutuellement dans la douleur et dans l'alcool de noix, avant de rire devant les photomontages du plus jeune.

« Je te baiserai Léan ! », avait dit Stefan sur le même ton que les Luciani pour charrier Léan.

« Je vais retrouver mon homme. », avaient décidé Romano pour se vanter et Edmond pour se faire consoler.

Quant à Lorenzo, il fut le plus heureux de la rencontre. Non content d'avoir englouti des sucreries françaises vraiment délicieuses, il avait fait une sieste du tonnerre et avait donné la victoire à l'Italie en escrime, mais de plus, il avait droit aux fameux tiramisus à se mettre par terre de sa nation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore merci à Aristo-barjo pour m'avoir prêté ses OC's régionnaux (Christian, Edmond et son Arnault, Léan et Stefan) et ses OC's îles d'Italie (Lorenzo et Malco).


End file.
